Vampire Takuya
by digi harpy
Summary: It's finally here! the Last and FINAL chapter to my fic. There will be violence, blood, and some mystery. The end is coming and you wont believe what well happen. Will Takuya's live as we know it change forever? will this be the end or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. This is my first fanfiction. I have to give credit to about three people. I'd say their manes, if I had not forgoten their names. So if you somthing that looks like your ideastell me so I can give you credit. Now on to the jack ass disclaimer.  
  
Discaimer: I'm saying this once and only once I DON'T OWN DIGIMON or ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! If I did, I'd be reach.  
  
VAMPIRE TAKUYA  
  
'' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' the guys heard a blood chilling scream from up stairs where the girls were looking. They all ran up stairs trying to find the room where they heard the scream. '' Zoe, Kim, where are you?!'' Koji called hoping that the girls would reply his call. tommy then heard their screams coming from the room to his right,''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM US YOU...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' He reached for the door knob. Fear was flowwing through him like blood in the blood stream. He turned the knob and.............  
  
******************************************************  
  
I think I when a little to far ahead. Lets go back to when it happened, two week befor Halloween.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(airport)  
  
Takuya and his family were at the airport. They were waiting for his cousin, Kim. To Takuya, Kim was a demon that wil not stop torturing him for no reason, but to everyone else, she was an angel. The though of her and what she may do to him was all he was thinking about. 'What if she's going to glue my hat to my head like last year, or what if she'll put lisativesa in my food like two years ago or what if...' he was so in to his thoughts that he didn't notice Kim had got off her plane and was coming over to them.  
  
''Aunty M., Uncle G.( I didn't know his parent's name so I just used fake insals),'' She yelled. That had snapped Takuya out of his trance. He moanned in fear of what his mom will tell him to do. His fears came true when his mom told him to say hi.  
  
''Come on mom, can I just carry all her bags insead?'' He protest. His mom cave him just one look and he cave in. Kim had came clos enogh to make Takuya yimpper in fear.  
  
''Takuya whats up?'' She asked in her little angel tone of voice. Takuya wasn't fooled one bit, he knew she was just doing that to make herself look even more like an angel. It made him sick.  
  
''Hey Kim, I really missed you,'' He said sarcasticly.  
  
''Kimberly, I see that your parents aren't hear,'' Takuya's father had said.  
  
''Yup'' She said,''My parent had to do something befor they come here, so they won't be here till next week.''  
  
''She probably killed them,'' Takuya muttered to himself.  
  
''What was that Takuya?'' His mother snapped.  
  
''Uh I said 'Can't wait to see them.' mom,'' He said with fear and terror in his voice  
  
''Well, now lets go home and get setteled. Kimberly, do you remember where you sleep?'' Takuya's dad had asked. She nodded and they all got into the car and drove off to the Kambara"s resitents.  
  
(Kambara resitent)  
  
Takuya had sat down on the couch, after he had to carry some off Kim's suitcases into the quest room across from his own room. He was watching the T.V. like he always does after doing something. Kim had just walked and spotted him. She sat down next to him with out him noticeing. '' Takuya?'' She asked. Him payed no addention to her. She then poked him in the shoulder. Nothing. She got eretaded and shoved him. He fell to the end of the couch and started to snore. She the had relized he was sleeping with his eyes open.  
  
''Guess I can't ask him if he wants to go the mall with Zoe I and me,'' She muttered. Just then, Takuya shot up from his slumper literely scared the hell out of Kim. ''Aahhh!'' She yelped right befor knoking Takuya on the head.  
  
''What was that for?'' He asked rupping the bump his head.  
  
''For scaring hell out of me you jack ass!'' She explained. She got off the couch and headed towards the door, then turnd to Takuya, ''You coming to the mall with me or what?'' she asked  
  
''Sure,'' He started, ''if you tell me how the hell you know Zoe.''  
  
Kim just stared at him for a little while and sighed, ''I know her cause she's my pen pel you ass.'' And with that they left to the mall.  
  
(Mall/food cort)  
  
Takuya and Kim where going to meet Zoe in the food cort at the mall. They were waiting for a long while. Takuya had checked his watch about 10 times already.  
  
''What's taking her so long?'' He whinned.  
  
''You are more impatiant now than you were when you were 5,'' Kim reported. He just scoled at her. She stuck her tounge at him. He stuck out his middle finger at her. She then punched him strait in the face, winning the '' Most hated in Takuya's book of enemies''. Then Zoe came with Koji, Kouichi, J.P., and Tommy.   
  
''Um...hi Kim'' Zoe called out. Kim turn around to see her and the others.  
  
''Oh hi Zoe,'' She said with a smile.  
  
''So Z,'' J.P. started, ''why you wanted for us to come anyway?''  
  
''Well to see a movie of corse,'' She replied. Everyone cheered. ''We're going two see a horror movie that was based on a true story,'' She added with evil smile.  
  
''Cool, are we going to watch ' The Texa Chain Saw Macicer'?'' Koji asked. He looked like he didn't care if it was real or fake.  
  
''Eeewww no chance, I saw that movie last week and I couldn't get any sleep,'' Zoe protest, ''I mean, what sicko would do such a discusting thing like that?!''  
  
''I know one person,'' Takuya annouced while pointing to Kim. She wopped him in the face.  
  
''We're going to see 'Fang Kill Horror''' Zoe announced. Everyone just staredat her with otter confusion. ''What?'' she asked as everyone stared at her.  
  
''I thought you said it was based on a true story,'' Tommy stated.  
  
''It is, remember the 'Vampire Killing' two months ago?'' Zoe asked.  
  
''I'm sorry I was in American at that time and didn't hear about it. Unless it happened when I was here, but it didn't. So what happened?'' Kim asked  
  
Zoe started to explain with an eery tone of speech, ''No one knew how exacly it happened, but some say it was a none human killing,'' Everyone rooled their eyes as she continued,''Seven teens where playing Halloween Dare, you know that game you play on Halloween when you dare people to do stuff that people normaly won't do cause they think it's scary, anyway, one of them was dare to walk in Vampire Hill for ten minutes. He thought ' Nothing could happen to me, I'm the best'. He took the dare and he rose it to one hour. One hour had passed, and they heard and blood chilling scream. They ran into Vampire Hill[a/n: I always wonder why people go to find out what was the scream a 'being murdered' scream]. All in all, they all end up dead.''  
  
''Well lets go see that movie before Zoe ruins it for us,''Koji commanded. They didn't argue,except for Tommy.  
  
(In the movie)  
  
Everyone was sitting in the same row as they watch the horror unfold on the screen. everyone had lost there abetite after they saw a guy get his head sliced off witch was near the start of the movie. They watched as the teens walked inside a manchin near Vampire Hill. they spilt up[a/n:Why is it they always spilt up in horror movies? Don't they Know bad things happen when they spilt up?] into three groups, one group goes up stairs, one group down stairs, and the other stays in the middle section of the house. The first group, witch are girls, gets attack first. then the middle section people. Lastly it was the basment teens. The movie was so grosome that they all went pale. Both girls fainted, Tommy was so scared, he freacked out and ran out the cenema to hide in the rest room, as for the other four, they just watch in horror.  
  
(Outside the movies)  
  
"Agh. Zoe did you have to pick such a horreble movie!" Takuya yelled.  
  
''For once I agee with him! That thing made 'The Texa Chain Saw Mcicer' and 'Darkness Falls' look like PG movies!!'' Kim stated with anger.  
  
"What? How was I suppose to know it would scare the hell out of us?'' Zoe protest. Everyone was arguying at what they saw until it got dark. Thye all desided to leave it at that and left the mall.  
  
(Out side the mall)  
  
As they walked, J.P. had notice the local cemetary and got an evil idea. He ran up to the others and aproched Takuya, the perfict victem. ''Hey Takuya,'' J.P. called out. Takuya turned his head to him as J.P. continued, "So did that movie scared you or what?'' He asked.  
  
"Come on J.P., that movie may have bin brutal but it wasm't scary. Well for some people," He said as he turned his gase to the two girls and Tommy. "Besides, It wasn't real at all." He added.  
  
"Oh yeah,'' J.P. snapped,"Well if you think that then you wouldn't be scared towalked through the cemetary right next to us."  
  
Takuya stared at the sign on the cemetary that read its name, "Vampire Hill''. A chill ran down his spine as he was it.   
  
''Now Takuya, I know you are not goin gto walk through that thing at 8 at night are?'' Zoe asked  
  
''Of corse he isn't. Even I know he isn't that stupid," Kim said as her gase fell on her cousin who looked as if he was going to walked in the cemetary. No soon later, everyone was looking at him. Then Takuya said what J.P. wanted to hear, "Yes."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, how you like. If you really enjoyed it then give me a review. If you want to go on with the story to see what happens to him then I need at least 4 reviews. So send me the reviews. Plus for more fun, give me some segestion on what should happen. Again from the top, if you see your idea in the story, tell me your name so I can give you an accurrit credit.   
  
Thank you 


	2. chapter 2

I got my reviews. I thank you for reading my fanfic. Anyway, here is a refreachment of what happened last chapter.   
  
Takuya's cousin, Kim, comes over for a visit that may change his life. LITERRELY! After a hard day, Takuya and Kim goes to see a horror movie with his friends. After watching the brutal horror, J.P. gets an idea. He dares Takuya to walk through a really creepy cemetary, even the name seems scary. After a long thought, Takuya desides to go through with the dare. What well happen? What horror lines in the cemetary of nightmare? What am I waiting for? Onward to horror!  
  
P.S. Thank you courageous*flame for telling me the names of Takuya's parent. Sorry for any misspelling of your name.  
  
Disclaimer: They made me say this again. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER BUT MY OWN!!   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
VAMPIRE TAKUYA  
  
Everyones mouth droped as they heard Takuya's answer. They couldn't believe it. He actualy said ''yes''. Takuya looked at everyone who was staring at him. ''Um did you guys hear me I said yes so stop staring at me,'' He said.  
  
"Takuya its hard not to look at you after we heard what you said,'' Zoe stated. He just looked at the graveyard in front of him.  
  
"Takuya I can't bevlieve you what to go trough with this,'' Kim protested,''even I wouldn't dare you to do swuch a jack ass move!''  
  
The gase on Takuyaq's face turned to his cousin. His expression on his face told,''I'm not afraid of this dump''.  
  
"Look,'' He said to his friends,''that movie may have been filmed here, but it's not like it's true or any thing.'' Everyone just looked at him and thought about what he said. He was right. The whole story couldn't be real. Or could it. "Alright enough talk,'' J.P. hollored,"He said he'll do it and that's what he's going to do.'' He finished hovering over Takuya like a reaper over a body that is loosing its soul. ''Now lets see him walk into that graveyard for ten minutes.'' J.P. said as he started pushing Takuya towards the cemetary.  
  
Takuya then turned pale. His expression turned from clam to scared. His legs started to shake. ''T-te-ten minutes?'' He chattered, ''I was going to go in for 30 seconds.'' He addimetted. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
Zoe got up andstarteds to shoute at him, "WHAT. YOU GOT ME SCARED LIKE THAT AND YOU WHERE GOING IN FOR ONLY 30 SECONDS!!!''  
  
''Well I wasn't that stupid,'' Takuya said, quivering in fornt of the tickked off Zoe.  
  
"Well it's to late Takuya,'' J.P. started, "you already accepted the dare so see you in ten minutes"  
  
"B-but I, I..." Takuya pleaded, but to no adval. J.P. igorned him as he pushed Takuya into the cemetary. Once Takuya was in, J.P. slamed the gate's bars. Leave Takuya trapped.  
  
"J.P. this is cruelty beyoned cruelty!" Takuya excaimled as he tries to get the gate to open.  
  
"You know,'' J.P. started, "the less you walk, the longer you stay in there." Takuya gave into the demainds and started waking into the, simmeye, abyss.  
  
(Spooky cemetary)  
  
As he walked, Takuya noticed that it got more and more creepyer by the second. He had to prove that he hasn't scared, so he fought the urge to run back to to gates screaming like a little girl(a/n: no offences to girls). He continued to follow the same path he was walking when he heard a noise that send chills down his spine. He jumped in fear. "H-hello?'' He said into the abyss. "W-who's there?" He asked as he looked around in the timly lit darkness. He had fear on his face as he heard another noise rigth behind him. He got so scared that he couldn't scream at all.  
  
He slowly started to walk towards the entrance ofwhere he had came from. Thoughts were going through his mind on what the could have been. 'Maybe it's a wolve' he thought. 'Nah. If it was a wolve, I'd be hearing growls or howls. Maybe a rat. No that can't be right. If it was a rat ,I would have crushed it by now'. He then heard something close to him. That broke had brought one actoin inot his mind, 'run'.  
  
Like a bullet that was releised from its gun, Takuya ran for the closes gate that will take him out of this horror packed field. As he ran, he could hear something was coming close. What every it was, it sounded big and hungry. Not wanting to be its next meal, Takuya ran with all his might. He jumped over rocks, logs, grave, any thing on the floor. He was running so fast, that he didn't notice the branch that he was running straight towards till...Boom...He ran smack into it with a hard force. He went out like a light.  
  
When he came to, he didn't know what was going on. That is until he saw what was after him. It had bloody red eyes. It had long sharp nails that were holding Takuya in place. He could see that its teeth were fangs. Fangs that were slowly going towards Takuya's neck. With one slow breath, he scream in pain as those fangs ran straint into his neck.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Everyone were waiting for takuya when they heard his screams of pain,"AAAGGGHHHH!!!" It was so socking and unecpetted that it made everyone jump in panic. "W-what was that?'' Tommy asked in horror.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Koji said as he boldly dashed in. Both Zoe and Kim followed him, leaving Koichi, Tommy, and J.P. were left behind.  
  
"Takuya, where are you?" called out Koji as the three searched. They looked and looked, but so far, no avail. That was till Zoe tripped over something.  
  
"ugh, what did I just trip over?" She asked herself. She then noticed a fermiliar item. It was a red and yellow shoe. "Hey that's Takuya's shoe," She said,"He must have dropped it." she quest. She tried to pick it pu. But when she did, she saw something that scared her to near death. "Aaahhhh!"  
  
Koji and Kim ran where Zoe's scream of terror came from. When they got there, they saw the reason why she screamed right next to her. What they saw was a semingly dead boy. A semingly dead Takuya! "Oh my god!" Kim cried out as she saw her cousin just lying there. Koji went right to him and checked his pulse. He then sighed in reviefe. He turned to Kim and said, "He's alive." Kim sighed in reviefe as well.  
  
Koji looked at his fingers. There as a red fluied on them. It was blood. It was weird that he was bleeding on his neck, but he was still alive. "Koji, Is something wrong?" Kim asked. He shooked his head, not wanting to consuren her. After they woke up Zoe, they got out of there with Takuya, who was still unconjust.  
  
(Takuya's room)  
  
"Takuya, Takuya wake,'' a voice called out. It sounded like it got fetup with him after it scream,"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING JACK ASS!!!!" He shot up. He jumped up so fast he fell off the floor. He got to hear a sertain girl giggling. Turning around, he was Kim sitting on his bed. ''What's up sleepy head?" She asked  
  
"I got a headac, but l'm okay,'' He explaned. Then he stoped, "Hey, seence when to you care about my health?" He asked with an angry face.  
  
"Takuya," She started,"I don't always wanna torture you. Just 80% of the time I'm with you."Kim then stared at him."You scared us for a second," She added.  
  
"Is this worryness I hear from you?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Not a chance. Now ready for school you bimbo, you got to leave in 30 minutes." She protest  
  
"Now that's the Kim I know," He said as Kim was leaving the room. When Takuya walked into the bathroom, he noticed somthing really weird in his reaflection. As amatter of fact, his reaflection was fadding away! He thought it was just a trick that Kim was playing. Then his little brother came in. He got of the room, but not before turning around to see his brother's reaflection clear as day. But he could barely see his own. He then started to get a chill down his spine.   
  
He walked into his room to change into "new" clouths. When he steped into the living room, Kim had to out burst on his choice of clouthing,"Takuya you know black does not go with yellow or goffy looking goggles." Insead of his usual red vest, geen cloves, greenish pants, and greenish hat, he was wearing black pants, a black jacket, a black cap(still wored backwards), and no cloves. ''You know I think you're right?" He said and took off his goggles!(a/n:He took off his goggles! Quick, save your childern, board up your doors, go to a safe house, the apocalebs is coming! It's coming!AHH!) He put on a shade of sun glasses in place of his goggles.  
  
Kim's mouth dropped. She has never seem Takuya without his goggles. In fact, the only know time he takes off his goggles is when he's in the water! Takuya then took off to school with a piece of toast in his mouth. Kim looked at the clock. Her mouth dropped again when she saw the time, 7:26. 'Sence when does Takuya takes off his goggles and goes to school early. He normaly leaves at 8:29.' Kim thought to herself. Something was wrong with Takuya, and she wanted to find out. That is after she took Shinya, who Takuya was suppose to take to school.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well how you think. I can't tell if this is sorter or longer then my first one. I can't wait to read your reviews, so R&R. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey I'm back. I hope you liked the last chapter because this one is going to be a scare. The real scary and suspencefull one isn't till the forth chapter, but this will do. Any way, the reason this took so long is because of the stupid gateway at school, and I'm brain dead. Any way, on to the chapter and the suspence. Oh yeah, this chapter contains a lot, I repeat A LOT, of curse words. So I'd advise you, if you don't like bad words, skip this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:I DON'T own digimon or any of the characters but my own.  
  
VAMPIRE TAKUYA  
  
Zoe was on her way to school like usual when she noticed something in the destence of the park. She had to squent her eyes to see what it was. At first shhe thought it was some wierdo on the swings. Then she reconized the face. It vvas Takuya. 'What is he doing at the pack this early?' She asked herself. She started to walk over to him.  
  
She then desided to surprize him by jumping out from behinde a tree. She tip-toed her way behinde the tree nearest to him. Luckly for her it was a big oak tree. "This is going to be good.'' She wispered quitly to herself. "This is what he gets for scring me with that fake spider in my lunch last Halloween." She wispered to herself. She turned her to take a peek at what he was doing. Her grin turned from evil jokest to surprised lady when she was that Takuya had already left. She frowned and mumbled, "Man, the one time I get to scare him and he's gone."  
  
"Not quite Zoe," A voice corrected Zoe. It had scared zoe since it came from behinde her and it was so unexpected. She turn around and saw who it was. Takuya.  
  
"Takuya you scared me," Zoe stated with a sigh of relieve  
  
"Like you tried to scare me by jumping from behinde this tree?" He asked her with a suspeus grin. Zoe was shock to hear him say that. For one thing, how did he know she was behinde the tree. And for the second thing, how he know she was tring to scare him.  
  
"Takuya, how did you know that," She said with a surprized look.  
  
"I heard you say it and I heard you walked be hinde the tree," He replied.  
  
"But I tip-toed my way to the tree and wispered my evil plot. It would have been imposseble for you to hear me," She corrected him. She now had confusion and ''freaked out'' on her face.  
  
"I still heard you. Now lets go before school starteds," He commanded. Zoe desided to drop it and followed him to school. Another thought then popped into her head as she walked, 'sence when does he care about going to school early?'  
  
(Class)  
  
Class was the same as every day, boring as hell(a/n:Hey, that's like my school days).Everyone was almost fell asleep to the teacher's dul lecture. Zoe looked around the room to her keep herself for dozing off. She then notice Takuya, was the only one pating adenten(a/n:Sence when those a goggle head like Takuya pays adenten to school, scary). He then ganced at her with one eye. checking to see if the close was clear, he pass a note to Zoe. She read the note and was shocked to see the words he wrote.  
  
The following contains foul words and I advise you to not read the letter if you don't like bad words.  
  
It read:  
  
"Hey Zoe, isn't this a lot of bull shit. I mean, who in thier fuckin mind would wanna use this fuckin stuff. If you want real fun, meet me out side after lunch so could get out of this mother fuckin hell."  
  
Her mouth dropped open when she read it. Before the teacher came by, she stuffed the note into her book bag. She then turned to Takuya with an angry look on her face. He just ignored it and started to write something down on his notepad. She hoped it wouldn't be another horrorble note. She turn to him again. He was still writing in his notepad. That was when Mr. Nanakca came be and saw what he wrote through his sunglasses. "Mr. Kambara, sence when did I tell the class to write notes to give to another classmate?" The teacher asked, Takuya jumped up him his seat. This had allow the teacher to see everything he wrote down, curse words and all. The teacher picked up the notepad and started to read.  
  
His eyes then turned to Zoe who was trying to not look into the teacher's angry eyes. She tell thar he was bad by what he said to Takuya,"Mr.Kambara, I am shocked to read this! It is a good ting that I got here before you had a chance to pass this to poor Ms.Orimoto! This has got to be the most offlelest thing I have ever see a student write.!'' He exclaim with furry.  
  
"You should be the to talk you jackass," Takuya mumbled under his breath. It wasn't that quit cause the teacher was able to hear it.  
  
"What did you just say younge man!?" The teacher exclaimed.   
  
"Hey if you heard me say something, then you know what I said," Takuya replied. Zoe dropped her head into her hands. 'He's done for.' she thought. Man was she right, the teacher was so pissed off that he gave Takuya two weeks dedention(a/n:wow, another thing that's like my school)!  
  
(Lunch)  
  
The whole cafeteria was talking about how Takuya mouthed off the most ruftless teacher in the whole school. He was just ignoring every coment about him. He sat by himself near the exit eating a taco. The rest of the gang sat near him without saying any thing. Th at is until a happy farmilar voice broke their silent eating, "Hey guys whats up!" They all turned around to see a farmilar girl.  
  
She had on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt tha says ''Little Angel". Her hair was brown with blond highlights. Her green eyes were behind a pair of glasses.They still regonized her. It was Kim.  
  
"Kim!'' Koji said in surprizement. "What are you doin here?" He added.  
  
"What? You're not glade to see me?"Kim protest.   
  
"We're just surprize to see you seeing that you don't go to this school,"Zoe stated.  
  
"Well my parent's know the princeple and I always go to school here when I visit Takuya,"Kim said. Then she noticed her cousin siting alone in the shadows as she sat by Zoe."What's up him?" She asked pointing to Takuya. Zoe told her how Takuya mouthed out the toughest teacher in school. Kim was shocked at this. She knew he hated that teacher, but never had he talked back to him. She sighed as she stuffed a fork full of salad into her mouth.  
  
(Takuya's house)  
  
Both Kim and Takuya were tired from the day. They dropped their bags on the floor and dreopped themselfs on the couch. "So, I heard you mouthed off the teacher at scool today," She said. Takuya glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"So," He started,"what's it to you?"  
  
"I always put you the goody category when it came to talking back to a teacher, but I quess I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah well my troubles are my troubles, so back off!"  
  
"Whats with you , I'm only starting a conversation you jerk?"  
  
"Well maybe I don't wanna talk bitch!"  
  
"Why you call me that for!?"  
  
"Becuase that's what you are, a stupid BITCH!!"  
  
There was a long silence for a while. Kim looked a little hurt at Takuya's remark. They didn't say any thing for a while. Takuya then turned to Kim."Look Kim," He started,"I'm sorry for saing that."  
  
"Sure you jackass," She said. She got up and walked to her room. Leaving Takuya all by himself.  
  
He sat there all by himself, having only the TV to keep him combany. He them looked a the stand where had put his goggles. 'What's up with me lately?' He thought, 'Ever since I woke up this morning I've been acting lking to Zoewierd. I mean, I never talked to a teacher like I did today. The last time I cursed at Kim was when we were playing around. And I can't remembered a day I never worn my goggles.'  
  
"I'm not surprized that yuo're asking yourself these quiostins Takuya Kambara," A voice ecoed. It had startled him. He jumped up faster than those guy in that Domino's cormersal. He looked around the room to see if he could find who had scared him.  
  
"W-who-who's there?" He asked. There was nothing but silence. that is until a loud cry had broke the silence. Altough, this cry didn't come from the house. It didn't come from outside either. The cry ohso farmilar to Takuya, had came from his head. He was now shaking in fear. Fear that he may be going crazy or if something wanted him. He just shock his head and started giggling. "Come on Takuya," He started,"you're not going crazy. This is probly you're mind playing tricks on you."  
  
"That sounds like crazy talk to me," Said the spine tincling voice. "Listen to me Takuya," It comaded. Takuya's whole body just froze in fear as it spoke. "You're different from all the others. You're not a petiful mortal like them."  
  
(Kim's room)  
  
Kim was on the phone talking to Zoe. She was blowing off some steam from what Takuya had called her. "I just can't believe it Zoe, he had the nervse to call me a bitch!"  
  
"He porbaly didn't mean it. I mean i can even think of the fact he'd say that about you."  
  
"Oh yeah, take his side Ms. Love of wars."  
  
"What to you maen by that?"  
  
"Oh don't act like you don't know that J.P., Koji, and Takuya likes you."  
  
"You got me there girl."  
  
In the mid of there conversation, Kim heard a loud smash coming from the living room. Kim looked at the door and then talked back to Zoe, ''Hey Z, I'll call you back okay." And she hung up the phone.She went to take peek at what was happening. She reached for the door knope and turned it. She peeked out to see something she didn't expect.  
  
Ok, this isn't the scaryest part of the story. I think it will be chapter 4 or 5. Any way, it may be a while till the next chapter because I got an idea for saga. I hate it when I get an idea for a story when I'm writing one. So look for the next chapter and my new Fanfic. 


	4. Chapter 4

Digi harpy: I'm finally contenuing "Vampire Takuya"! And I got a muse! Who better than Kim!  
  
Kim:That's me, and DH, why you talkin with exclemation marks?  
  
DH: I have no clue!  
  
Kim: Okay...?Crazy. Any way, last time in the story: Takuya was either having mental proplems, or something is very wrong. I hope it's the mental proplem one. Any way on with the horror! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...cough cough! I got to stop doing that.  
  
Dh: Now who's crazy?  
  
Kim: Oh shut up!   
  
Disclamer: Like I really need to tell you. You already know I don't own Digimon.  
  
Vampire Takuya  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kim's hand was near her door knop and getting closer. Inch by inch. She was wandering what was going on. She was getting closer to the knop when she hear a cry from the other side of the door. She hesitaded before she grap the door knop pulled the door open. She poked her head out the door to see Takuya laying on the ground. She ran up to him and tried to wake up the laying boy. "God please be ok," She whispered under her breath. Takuya slowly opened his eyes and got up slowly.  
  
"Ow, my head," He mumbled.  
  
"Hey you're awake," Kim stated. "How you doing?" She added.  
  
"Besides a head ack, I'm fine," He proclaimed.  
  
"Good," Kim said cheerfully. "Because I wouldn't have done this if you wasn't!" She yelled as she graped a book that was close to her hand and smaked it against her cousin's head.  
  
"OW! What was that for!!" Takuya yelled. He then saw the worried look on Kim's face and reliesed that she was actually worried about him. This was propally the first time she had a worried look on her face since the last time she was visiting.  
  
"You were worried about me weren't you?" He said with a smirk. Kim started to blush at this remark. But instead of saying anything, she smaked him with the book she had in her hands and whent to her room.  
  
(School)   
  
Zoe was hoping for a perfect day with the normal Takuya. To bad that was not going to happen. "It's such a beauteful day," She said to herself. "I just wish it would be a perfect day." She started to recall what happen when she was coming to school.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
She was walking to school when she heard a farmillar voice calling to her from behind, "Zoe, wait up," She turned around to see Takuya running up to her with Kim running as fast as she could. She usaly would wait, but after yesterday, it seemed that the person running up to her, wasn't the same person she knew. "No not him. I'll just act like I din't see him," She whispered as she started to pick up her pace. Takuya just ran faster. As for kim, she stay in her normal "draging along" pace. Eventualy, Takuya cought up to Zoe.  
  
"Hey Zoe," He said to her when he finally cought up to her. "Didn't you hear me call you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't hear you," She lied with a smile.  
  
"No you didn't. I saw you turn around and saw me," He stated. This stoped Zoe for a while. She didn't know what to say. "I even heard you say that you'll act like you didn't see me," He stated.   
  
"How did you hear that!"  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain."  
  
"Yeah, because you probaly got me mircochiped!"  
  
"What! I'd never do that!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Zoe then left just as Kim cought up with them, but before she saw Zoe slap Takuya across the face.  
  
"I don't know what you did," She started,"but you probaly deserved it."  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
Zoe was just now doing what she now normaly does when something is wrong with Takuya, think, think, and think some more. 'Maybe he's trying to get me to date him? No, he that was true, then he wouldn't be so stupid near me. Maybe he's going through puperty? Nah, puperty doesn't make any one a jackass. Maybe it's a phase?' She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that the bell rung, intecating the end of school.  
  
(library)  
  
Kim was going from book after book looking for what she needed. She was looking for a serten resreach book on a weird topic. It really seemed none of her business since she was only doing this for a friend.  
  
"Hey Kim," A voice called to her. When she turned around she saw who the voice came from, Koji. "You find it yet?" He asked her.  
  
"Not yet," She answered him. "I still don't understand why you need a book about vampires. And I thought you were to cool one."  
  
"Well maybe I need a new hobby,"   
  
"Well whatever it is, I hope you find it,"  
  
"Hey can I tell you something?"  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"You promise you won't over react?"  
  
"Sure,"   
  
"Well you remember when I checked Takuya's pulse?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well you know how the victems of a vampire attack has a pulse, but has blood on their neck?" Kim just nodded, secnalling Koji to continue, "Well,........that's exactly.....what happened when I checked Takuya's pulse." He finished. He stared at Kim to see her reaction. She decided to say something.  
  
"So what you're telling me is that Takuya is.....'dead'?" Koji nodded. There was a long silence before Kim said something else, " Oh," And then fainted.  
  
(Some where near a cemetary)  
  
Zoe was on her way home from the gorsery store. It waw getting pretty late and the sun was starting to set. She decided to do something she would have avoided, if she saw the sign that was suposed to be on gate she whent trough. The gate to a cemetary. The same cemetary where Takuya was attacked. But she didn't know that because she didn't see the sign that said "Vampire Hill".  
  
As she silently walked in the cemetary, Zoe was in deep thought. 'What a day. First, Takuya walks up to me and saying he could hear what I said. Then I was late for my classes because of him. Next he follows me to my house trying to appoulogise. And now I'm walking in a cemetary at....checks watch....8:00. Man this day was full of surprizes.'  
  
A loud snap snaped Zoe out of her trance. She spun around to see what it was, but she saw nothing. She decided to ignore whatever it was and keep walking. As she walked, she hear another pair of footsteps walking in the same pace she was walking in. She quickined her pace. Only to hear the pace of what was behind her quickin it's pace. before she knew it, Zoe running for her life. She didn't want to get caught be whatever was after her. But as her pace quickened, so did the pace of the pursuer's.  
  
' Please leave me alone, please.' She thought. She was fighting the erge to turn her head. She didn't want to get caught and turning around may slow her. But before she knew it, her head was turned around and looking behind her. She saw nothing. A sigh of relieve came out of her mouth. She started to back up and lead against a wall. But something was wrong. 'How could there be a wall, if......there isn't......any other walls at all?' It then hit her. She wasn't leaning on a wall. She was leaning on someone.  
  
(Kambara resitent)  
  
Kim was surging through Takuya's entire bedroom. He had something that she neede to get.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Koji had just wakin up Kim for her ''sleep''. She had a throbbing headac. "Ow. My head," She whinned.  
  
"Well it should. Yuo hit your head on the shelf," Koji stated as he helped her up. "On the bright side, when you hit the floor, the book we were looking for fell out of it's hiding place," He said with a tiny smile. Kim started to blush at bit. Shr got rid of it quickly though. "And quess what. We aren't the only ones who are cheking out this book." Koji started. "Quess who else checked out a copy of this book?''  
  
(End flash back)  
  
This brings us to where we are now. the other one who checked out a copy of "All About Vampires", was none other than the vampire boy himsself. Takuya. She looked all over the place to find it. When she checked under his bed, she found a hand-held device. It was red and black. There were two buttons under a small screen. It was Takuya's D-Dector. But with the lack of expirencing Takuya's adventure in the Digital world, how was she suppose to know that. She thought it was a hand-held game and put it away.  
  
It took a while, but she finally found what she was looking for. The other copy of the book Koji checked out. She ran out the room and whent into her's. She then started to flip throught the pages.  
  
(Back with Zoe)  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Zoe yelled as she vilently started to swing her bag of gorseries. To bad she didn't she the person was.  
  
"Wow Zoe it's me. It's ...OW!" Zoe opened her eyes to see who she hit. When she did, she saw a boy with brown hair with a black T-shirt under a black jacket and black shorts. Takuya. He was holding his left check. Indecating where Zoe had hit him.  
  
"Oh Takuya! I'm so sorry," She appoulogised.  
  
"Hey it's ok."  
  
"Hey wait a second...how did you know where I was anyway?Gasp. Have you been following me again you stalker!?"  
  
"No, no, no. I wasn't stalking you I was...well...I...um," Takuya deffended himself as a big sweatdrop started to appeared.  
  
"Oh that's it! What the hell is up with you Takuya! ever since you woke up the day after we found you in that cemetary, you've been acting weird!"  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you. as long as you promise not to start fricking out, Ok,"  
  
"Takuya, there is nothing that you can posiblelly say that will make me start 'freacking out'"  
  
"Alright here it goes." Two minutes later of explaining. "and that's it......Ow! what was that for!"  
  
"DO YOU REALLY EXPECTME TO BELIEVE SUCH BULL SHIT TAKUYA KAMBARA!!! I OUGHT THAT...." Zoe didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Takuya suddenly put his hand over her mouth and a finger over his, indecating Zoe to be quite.   
  
"Something's coming," He explained.  
  
"What's coming?"  
  
"Shh,"  
  
"Takuya this better not be a joke,"   
  
"Run,"   
  
"What?"  
  
"RUN!"Takuya grapped Zoe's hand and a stick with his free hand. He then started to run with lightning speed. As soon as Zoe looked back, she could see something chasing them. It was tall with blood-shot eyes. She couldn't see any other figuer because it was hidden under a black clouk.  
  
Nothing could stop Takuya from trying to get Zoe to safety. The only thing that was on his mind was to get her out of here. He didn't want her to end up like him. Half-dead.  
  
(With Kim)  
  
Koji and Kim were explaining the setuation to everyone there:J.P., Tommy, Utaka(a/n:Opps. I forgot to mesion that there will be some extra character and some new ones. It is all apart of my new fanfic"Frontier contineued". Coming June 27), Shenia, Koichi, and his soon-to-be step sister; Sebrina.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Takuya's becoming a blood sucking loon. No offence Koji, but sounds like a lot of bull shit to me,"  
  
"J.P.! There's a 9 year-old present!"  
  
"It's ok Utaka. I heard worse on adult swim."  
  
"I think we're going a bit off topic here,"  
  
"Kim's right. If this stuff is true, then we need to find Takuya before it's to late,"  
  
"Koichi's right. We need to find Taguya fast."  
  
"Um Sebrina, It's Takuya not Taguya,''  
  
"Oh," Just then, the group could hear a high pitch scream coming from the nearby graveyard(a/n:Is it just me or do they hang around to many graveyards).  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKUYA NO!!!"  
  
"That sounded like Zoe!"  
  
''No duh insteane," Kim said with sarcasm.  
  
"Lets go. She could be in trouble," Koji said as he ran to the location of the scream  
  
"And if Takuya's with her, then is may be his first meal," Koichi said as he followed his brother.  
  
"Oh no Zoe! I'm coming,"J.P. started runing so fast, he almost ran over Tommy.  
  
"To they always have this much fun?" Utaka ask.  
  
"I only know one way to find out. Lets go,"  
  
And with that, they all were off to find Zoe and see what happened to her. Find out what happens on the next chapter of"Vampire Takuya"!  
  
DH: Stupid ending wasn't it. Any way, I hoped you liked it. Can't wait to read your reveiws.  
  
Kim: That's if they send any.   
  
DH: They will. OR IT'S THE LAST TIME THEY'LL SEE THIS STORY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..  
  
kIM:sweatdrop O-k? Any way, R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

DH: I'm back and ready to start scaring the hell out of people! By the way, thank you Edermon and Famira Damaris for pointing out my mistake. This because my damn computer won't work right.  
  
Kim: I was wondering. How many chapter are left till you're done with this crap.  
  
DH: Two. And this story isn't crap!  
  
Kim: Sure it isn't. And I'm Jessica Simpson.  
  
DH: Whatever! Lets just go bwith the story already!  
  
Desclaimer: I don't own digimon alright!   
  
(where ever we left off)  
  
The group ran straight to the location of the cry. When they reached the gates of the cemetary, Sabrina saw a blond crying near the gate. She wore a blue shirt under purple short slevt jacket. She also had on a purple skirt.It was Zoe.  
  
Koji kneeled down close to her to see if she was ok. "Hey Zoe. Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
At the sound of a farmilar voice, Zoe looked up. When she saw her friends, she was over joyed. "Oh guys, I'm so glade to see you! Takuya and I were attacked byy this greep and he tried to fight him off but..."  
  
"Wow wow, hold it. Tell us what happened slowly alright." Utaka told her. Zoe took a deep breath before she started to tell us what happened.  
  
"I was on my way home from the gorsery store. It was getting late, so I whent through this cemetary. Before I knew it, it was dark. Then I heard something start to follow me. I started to run, but evertime I ran faster. that thing kept following me at the same pace I was running in. But when I turned around, nothing was there."   
  
"Then what happened?'' Utaka interupted.  
  
"I bumped into Takuya. He explained to me why he was acting so strange. At first I didn't beleive it, but then some freck with fangs showed up from behind me. We ran for our lives but kept coming. Before I knew it, Takuya pushed me away from him as that freak attacked. Takuya tried to protect himself with a stick, but that thing, i-it, it was able to, to...." Zoe was unable to finish as she started to cry. But they could tell what happened. Well some thought he was dead, but they're all the same.  
  
"Hey kim? What does it say about vampires biting half-vampires?" Koji asked Kim form where he was comforting Zoe. Kim started to check the book she had with her. Her face started to turn pale. A look of fear was on her face.  
  
"So what does it say?" Shinya asked his older cousin.  
  
"Well acording to this, If we don't stop Takuya from getting his first taste of blood in 24 hours, then we are going to have a vampire in the family," She explained.  
  
"What do you mean?Shouldn't he be one by now?" J.P. questioned her.  
  
"Nope. Acording to this, when a half-vampire gets bitten by a full-vampire, then can no longer fight the erge to get blood. And if they get the taste of blood within 24 hours, then you can kiss that person good bye and say hi to a vampire,"  
  
"Great, my best friend is going to grow up to be a vampire," Tommy joked.  
  
"Hey Zoe, did you see where he whent?"  
  
"Well the last thing I saw was that creep taking Takuya to that machane over there," She said while pointing to a confineat locate machane.  
  
"I quess we'll have to go get him," Koji said bravely. He got up and started for the machane. He turned around and looked at his friends. "Well, aren't you coming? I'm not going by myself. I'm not that stupid" Everyone sweatdrop.  
  
(1hour later)  
  
After getting stuff they need to fight off blood sucking freaks, the gang- except those under 13(a/n:Namely Tommy, Sabrina-she's 11-, and Shinya)- met back at the cemetary and then the creepy old machane. The group of six walked in slowly, not wanting to get ambushed. The close was clear....for now.  
  
"Alright, we'll spilt up into groups of two and three. Zoe, and Kim go up stairs, J.P. and Koichi on this floor, Koji and will go down in the basement," Utaka instructed.  
  
"What about us three?" A farmilar voice asked. They all turned in the direction of the voice to see you it was. They saw two little boy that weren't suppose to be there. Tommy and Shinya.  
  
"What are you two doing here!?" The older kids asked the younger ones.  
  
"We thought you guys need help..." Shinya started.  
  
"...So we made garlic necklices." Tommy finish as he held up some garlic that were all held together with string.  
  
"Thanks guys, but you two shouldn't be here. You could get killed!" Kim exclained.  
  
"I've been in more dangerous stuff than this." Tommy explained as he re-called his adventure in the digital world.  
  
"Still, you shouldn't be here!" Utaka said, inraged that his little brother kept refusing to go.  
  
"We couldn't leave if we wanted too. The door's lock from the outside." Shinya blurted. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"You're kidding, right Shinya? Good lord, TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!!!" Kim exploded in a rage of fear. Shinya, unfortunately, wasn't kidding. Zoe, in an act of fear, ran to the door and tried to open it. Shinya was right....the door was locked.  
  
"Great, now we're stuck here! We're going to die! I'm to cute to die!" J.P. whinned.  
  
"No one's going to die J.P.! Now let's split up and find Takuya," Koji ordered. Everyone nodded. "Tommy, you and Shinya go with J.P. and Koichi ok," He added. They nodded. Everyone then split up and went to look for Takuya.  
  
(Basement)  
  
The basement was a dark, dank, and eeri place. Everthing was covered with dust. There was a fowl smeel in the air that made the two teens want to puke. Badly I might add. They were barely able to hold it, but made. They looked around the area with the flashlights they brought. The floor was stained with a black colored supstaince. it seemed old, and yet, some of seemed fresh  
  
"I hope some of this stuff doesn't belongs to Takuya," Koji muttered.  
  
"Hey Koji, what's that over there?" Utaka pointed to a table over on the other side of the basement. Koji looked and saw what Utaka was pointing at, a door. 'I wondder what's behind it?' Thought as he walked closer to it. He grapped the door knop. Both teens gasped at the sight they saw. 'Shit. This isn't good.' Koji thought.  
  
(First floor)  
  
The first floor seemed to be like any other first floor of a house. A livingroom there. A ketchen there. A dining room there. A lock front door. A lock back door. Luckely, this floor had light. So the group on this floor didn't need flashlights. They noticed that there were several room to look in. "I think we may need to split up to cover more ground," Koichi suggested.  
  
"Right. Tommy and I'll take the left side of the floor while Shinya and you take the right side," J.P. ordered. They all went the way they were given.  
  
The room J.P. and Tommy were in was like a room of fun house. There were mirrors and twisting stairs. Pillows that looked as if they were ripped to shreads during a stuggle of some sort. Everywhere you walked, you would get a blast of sudden wind. And there was even a trap door that lead to the basement. They discovered that when J.P. fell through it and landed on Utaka.  
  
(From basement point of view)  
  
"Are you ok down there guys?" Tommy asked from above.  
  
"We're fime. We'll be up there in a minute," Utaka told his younger brother. J.P. then notice that Koji was putting furmiture and other stuff in front of a door.  
  
"Dude. What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"No time to explaine. We just have to fine Takuya and get out of here fast," He said.  
  
(With Tommy)  
  
Tommy was just watching the group down in the basement from the hole in the floor. There was silence as he watched them. Then something brook it. A farmiliar, yet eery, voice spoke," Hey there...buddy," The voice caught Tommy by surprize. As he started to look up, he hoped it was who he thought it was...  
  
(Other end of the first floor)  
  
The area where Koichi and Shinya were looking around seemed to be normal. Well, that is if you don't count the wierd wall paper of bats that seemed to come alive. Or the dim lights. Or the wierd smell that came from the ketchen. Other that, it was normal. When Koichi looked over at Shinya, the little nine year old seemed a little pale. He also seemed down in the dumps. His brown hair hung over his face. "Hey. What's wrong Shinya?" Koichi asked as he saw the kid walk around with his head staring at the floor.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just that......what if......it's to late from him?'' Shinya replied softly.  
  
"Don't say that. I'm sure we'll find him before it's to late," Koichi reasured Shinya as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. So don't worry,'' Shinya slowly nodded. koichi smiled a little. But his expreasion turned from glade to shocked as the duo heard sudden cry for help, "HELP!"(a/n: That was.....sudden?)  
  
The two then saw Tommy being chased up the stairs by an old friend. Takuya.  
  
(Upstairs(before the chase)  
  
"How typical of a guy to send the girl upstairs," Kim complained. She wasn't her happiest mood.  
  
"I know what you mean," Zoe agreed. The two friends were looking around the halls of the machane. As they walked, the floor board creaked with each step they took, the floor would creak. The light seemed to flicker every time they took two steps. And if you didn't count the creaking floor, the entier hall was extreamly quiet.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Zoe complained.  
  
"I know. I feel like I'm in a horror movie," Kim stated as she glanced around the hall.  
  
"Which one?"   
  
"House on 'Haunted Hill"' They both then heard a scream coming from downstairs. Then the sound of runninr up some stairs could be heard. The two friends stared at each other for a second. "you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kim asked. Zoe nodded. In a few seconds, the girls ran for the closes room to them and hid in it.  
  
They kept quiet for a while so they could hear what was going on. They heard someone run inot the next room. Then the sounds of another pair of of foot stepswaking in the halls. "Come on buddy. I just wanted to know if you wanted a bite," Joked a farmiliar voice. The two looked at each other and mouthed the word, "Takuya''.  
  
They could hear his every step as he walked on the creaky floor board. Every step getting louder by the second. Every step getting closer. if he was looking for one of the others, and that person went into a room near them, then the chance of Takuya finding them would be a 50/50 chance, because they at the end of the hall. All of a sudden, the foot steps stoped. "Two doors to look in. One of them has Tommy in and the other has.........Kim and Zoe." The girls gasped at what they heard. "The questions, what door do I chose?"  
  
The girl could hear him getting closer and closer. Kim saw a wooden bat in the corner of the room(a/n: How conveneant). She grapped it and got ready to attack. They both slowly backed away from the door as the door knob started to turn slowly. Thier hearts started to beat faster and faster until it kept skipping a few beats. The door then flung open and a gust of wind flew past them. But they saw nothing. There was at all behind the door. the only thing they saw was the door across from them. Thier first reaction was a sweatdrop. Then just sighed in relieve. That was until the door flew shut and someone was standing in front of them with a wicked smile on his face. "Hi yeah girl," were the last word they heard from him before he turned out the lights.  
  
(First floor)  
  
"So there are more vampires in this house except for Takuya and that other freak!" Koichi cried in horror as he heard the report from Koji.  
  
"Yup. And if we don't find Takuya and get the hell out of here, then we may be there next meal,'' Utaka explained. "By the way, where's Tommy and the girls?" Just then....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' The guys heard a blood chilling scream from up stairs where the girls were looking. They all ran up stairs trying to find the room where they heard the scream. '' Zoe, Kim, where are you?!'' Koji called hoping that the girls would reply his call. Tommy then heard their screams coming from the room to his right,''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM US YOU..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' He reached for the door knob. Fear was flowwing through him like blood in the blood stream. He turned the knob and.....  
  
DH: Sorry my adorring readers, but and can't think of what tommy may find as he opens the door. So I'm leaving it up to you. what will he find? Are the girls dead? Is Takuya sucking thier blood as we speak!? Oh the humanity!  
  
Kim:Oh yeah, if you make Takuya suck Zoe's and my blood, not only will She and I hunt you down at start brutally torturing you, but you will mess up DhHs new fanfic. Yet it's, unfortunatly, up to you.  
  
Takuya: Yeah, let get some blood. I'm hungy!  
  
Kim:Slaps Takuya Boy what are you doing here?! You know I'm the muse!  
  
Takuya: I know. I'm just hunry.  
  
DH: Then eat a steak.  
  
Takuya: Hell no! Now that I'm a vampire, that stuff will kill me!  
  
Kim: One: you're a half-vampire. And Two: a woodne steak driven through your heart can kill you! Not he meat kind that you eat dumbass!!  
  
Takuya: Whispers At least I don't look like a dog.  
  
Kim: What!? Attacks Takuya  
  
DH:00. Oh well. R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

DH:Hello everyone! Welcome to another exiting chapther of "Vampire Takuya".   
  
Kim:And if you enjoyed the last chapter. Then you're going to really enjoy this one.  
  
DH:There will be twists and turns. Suspence and surprizes. Horror and humor.  
  
Kim:And a blasted c....  
  
DH:Don't ruin it!  
  
Kim:Fine then. Any way, HELL WITH THE DISCLAIMER AND ON TO THE TERROR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"So there are more vampires in this house except for Takuya and that other freak!" Koichi cried in horror as he heard the report from Koji.  
  
"Yup. And if we don't find Takuya and get the hell out of here, then we may be there next meal,'' Utaka explained. "By the way, where's Tommy and the girls?" Just then....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' The guys heard a blood chilling scream from up stairs where the girls were looking. They all ran up stairs trying to find the room where they heard the scream. '' Zoe, Kim, where are you?!'' Koji called hoping that the girls would reply his call. Tommy then heard their screams coming from the room to his right,''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM US YOU..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' He reached for the door knob. Fear was flowwing through him like blood in the blood stream. He turned the knob and.....  
  
(Now)  
  
Tommy couldn't see a thing. There was nothing but darkness and screams. He reached into his pockets for his flashlight. Once he turned on the flashlight and pointed it into the darkness, a bat was spining right towards him and....BAM. It smacked against his head knocking him out. The other boys came just as Kim and Zoe came out the room and picked up Tommy.  
  
"What happened in there?" Koji asked the two terroe shickened girls.  
  
"Long story. Do any of you guys have a rope or anything like that?" Zoe asked. Utaka took out some rope from his backpack and handed it to Kim as she handed him his unconsuos brother.  
  
"Can one of you guy help me tie up Takuya?" Kim asked as she felt for the light switch in the room she came out of. All of the boys had shocked looks on their faces. They couldnt believe the two were able to fight off Takuya by themselves. Koji was the first to snap out of his trance and help Kim to tie up Takuya. When he saw him, Takuya had big bruse on his head.  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked as he bent down to check on his friend.  
  
"Zoe and I kicked him 'Charly's Angel style''' Kim explained.  
  
"Did he bite you two?" He asked in consuner for his friends.  
  
"He only bit the garlic necklesses Tommy and Shinya made. Koji sighed in reliefe. Both Kim and he were able to drag Takuya out of the room and the whole group then went downstairs to get out of the creepy place.   
  
When they reached the door, they got a nasty surprize. There, standing right in front of them, was the creep who bite Takuya. Twice might I add. He still had a black cloak on, so the only features they cloud see was it's blood red eyes and it's pearl white fangs. It was standing between their only way out of the house. "Give me the boy," It demanded. It had a dry voice. Just the sound of it's creepy voice send chills down everyone spine.  
  
"W-what d-d-do y-you want with Takuya?" Koji mannaged to ask.  
  
"What I do to does who fail me is none of your consurn," It stated. Koji flinced at the harsh voice that spoke to him.  
  
"Danm right it is," Everyone turned around to see that it was Zoe the one who had back talk to the creep(a/n:Lets just call him "Creep" for now). "Who do think you are? You, going around telling people what to do like they were nothing but pawns! You make me sick! If I cloud I'd kick your butt right now!" She said as a fire background appeared.  
  
"How dare you talk back to me like that you insulent little brat!'' Creep Shot back.  
  
"Fang face!" Zoe retorted.  
  
"Stupid blonde!"  
  
"Creepoid!"  
  
"Tacky dresser!"  
  
"Blood breath!"  
  
"Stupid mortal!"  
  
"Horror show!"  
  
The back talk just kept coming. It even whent on to "your momma" joke. You joke such as, "Your momma so dumb, she ran into a parked car". Everyone else just stood there with sweatdrops. Creep had finally had enough. He ran straight for her. In a blick of an eye, he was gone from the door and right in front of Zoe. Just like she knew he would.Before he could bite her, she kicked real in the....you know where, then in the stomach. Sending him from the stairs to the floor.  
  
Everyone took this as an opertunaty and ran for the door. Utaka tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.''Danm it! It's still locked," He reported.   
  
"Of course it is you fool," Everyone turned around to see that Creep was off the floor. Litterely! He was flowting in med-air! "You see, the door has a time lock on it. It locks at 9:00pm, and stays that way till 7:00 in the morning. So you are all stuck here," Creep explained. Everyone was now pale as white. Not only will their parents kill them for being out late, but they were stuck in a creepy old mashine too.  
  
'What do we do now?' Koji thought to himself. There seemed to be no hope of survivul for them. It really seemed to be the end. Then he had an idea. "What will you do to us if we hand him over?" He asked.  
  
"Torture you one by one. Except for the women of course. I'll chain them up till I'm done with the boys. Then chase them around the house," Creep explained.  
  
"What happens if you catch us?" Kim asked. A hint of terror in her voice. Creep made a motion with his finger going across his trouht. Both girls gulpt.  
  
"Now hand him over!" Creep demanded with his harsh voice.  
  
"Come and get him then," Koji said in a firm voice. Creep advancened on them. Then Koji sprung his trap. He tore the garlic from his neckless and trew them one at a time at Creep. Each one turning into a burning powder, every time they hit Creep in the face. "Now's our chance. Everyone back upstairs," Koji ordered. Not wanting to stay with Creep, they all ran back upstairs. They then ran into a room, turned on the lights, closed the door and locked it. Koji dumpt the unconseus Takuya in a random corner before checking out the room with the others.   
  
It was an old bedroom. The walls had paintings of vines and flowers. There was a master bed big enough to fit all eight of them. There was an old coffee table and dresser near the bed. A bathroom. A window in the corner with purple curtains. And there was an empty closet. "Guess we'll have to sleep here till morning," Koichi reported. Everyone shivered at the fact of having to sleep over in a creepy old house like this. Yet Koichi was right. They were stuck there till morning.  
  
"We should have some people to watch guard," Koji said. everyone agreed.  
  
"I vote J.P. to get first shift," Kim volentered.  
  
"Why me?" questioned J.P.  
  
"Because if you hadn't dared Takuya to do that stupid dare, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" Zoe retorted.  
  
"Good point,"  
  
"So it's settled then. J.P. stays up for the first watch," Koichi announced. "Who'll be next?" Utaka raised his hand for the next shift. Then Koji got the last shift. Utaka had used his cell to call everyone's parents and told them that they were sleeping at his house, they all got into bed. Being the person that he is, J.P. had fallen asleep shortly after he started his shift. In the middle of the night, Tommy had woken up. He really had to use the bathroom. Slowly and carefully, he made his way of the bed and into the bathroom. With some occasunal bumps into the wall. It was unfortunant that he didn't see that someone was missing from his place in the corner.  
  
After he had done his business, Tommy had was someone in the door way. He had brown hair with a black T-shirt under a black jacket and black shorts. Takuya. "Hey buddy,"  
  
"Oh hi Takuya," Being tired as he was, Tommy didn't remember his best friend's little problem till Takuya smiled and showed Tommy his pearly-white fangs! Tommy paniced and tried to scream for help, but Takuya was much faster now and was able to cover Tommy's mouth with his hand and close the door with his other.  
  
Takuya had Tommy trapped. Takuya had a wicked smile that send chills down Tommy's spine. " What's wrong Tommy? You aren't afraid of you best friend are you?" Takuya asked, showing his fangs as he talked. His sinister look of hunger kept making Tommy sweat. Each breath he took became more and more difficult after Takuya had gripped the poor child's throat. Takuya inched closer to the young boy's throat, ready to cut the childs life expectency in half. Closer and closer he got. Then. he just stopped.   
  
The reason he stoped was because some little boy had fainted, and vampire, because they're sick and twisted, only suck the blood out of those who are awake. It was all for the strugle. "Man. I got to stop scaring the hell out of people if I'm going to get anything to eat," He whsipered as he drag the boy out the bathroom, out the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the basement.  
  
(Somewhere in a dark rainy scenery)  
  
A young girl was running. Her black hair flowwing behind her. Her school uniform-style outfit was soak from the rain that started to come down a few minutes ago. Her crystal pink eyes were scaning the surroundings, a dark and rainy scenery. Her Ying-yang shaped locket and cross necklace were tankling and dancing as she ran. And her tan skin seemed to look pale in the continueing rainfall. She was Saberina Hu. Her father and Koichi's mother meet shortly after Koji went to see her. They fell in love and would marry in more months(a/n: Note. this takes place a year after the digitalworld incident).  
  
Anyway. She seemed to be running. She may have been running from something or to somewhere. She held a bag in her left hand. In was full of...unique items. One thought was in her mind, 'Hang on guys. Help is on the way.'  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Sabrina was in Koichi's room when the phone rang. She reached for it and picked it up, the same time Koichi's mother picked up the phone in the ketchen. Before she could say anything, Koichi's mother said "Konichiwa".   
  
"Hi Miss...Koichi what's your last name?"  
  
"Kimura"  
  
"Miss Kimura, Koichi was wondering if he could spend the night at my house."  
  
"Sure its fine by me."  
  
"Thank you. Sainara"  
  
They hang up the phone.  
  
Sabrina had a thought in her mind. 'Why would Koichi spend the night at Utaka's house? He NEVER spends the night at anyones house other than Koji's.' Then it came to her. 'What if they're not even out of THAT house'. She grabbed her bag of unique materials and ran out the house.   
  
(End of flash back)  
  
As she ran through the rain she could see the house. The old creepy cemetary house that gave her chills down her spine. She swallowed her fear and walked through the cemetary gates. Towards the house.   
  
(Somewhere in a dark scenery)  
  
Zoe was running from something. An expression of fear on her face. She turned around to see a pair of blood shot eyes. "Leave me alone!" she cried in panic. When she turned around again she saw nothing but pitch black darkness. She sighed in relief to know that she was safe now. She bumped into something as she walked backwards. She turned her head to see what it was. And fear struck back at her as she saw the person that she feared most right now. ........... Takuya!  
  
"NOOO..." She cried as she shot up from the bed. Beadsof sweat were dripping down her forehead as she breathed heavily from the nightmare. Koji sprung up from the bed saying the usual " What, who, where, when?"or something like that. He turned to see the expression on Zoe's face. "Zoe what's wrong?" Koji asked with a worried tone.  
  
"Nothing it was just a dream." she responded.  
  
"Then why do you look like you just seen a ghost? Or in our case a blood sucking vampire."  
  
"0h Koji, it's so horrible. Why do we all have to go through this shit?"  
  
"Because of J.P.'s idiotic dare."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"Well. Because Takuya's our friend."  
  
"I know. But for some reason. I feel like we'll never save him."   
  
There was a long pause before Koji noticed something. He started looking around the room to see if he was wrong, but he wasn't. both, Takuya and Tommy were missing. He cursed under his breath and got off the bed.  
  
"Where you going?" Zoe asked as she stared at him.   
  
"I'm going to look for Takuya and Tommy. There not here,'' He explained. At that moment. Utaka shot up from where he was sleeping, scaring the shit out of the two other kids while saying, "Tommy's what?"  
  
"Well. He's missing. And so is Takuya," Koji told the older boy. Utaka eyes widdened. He got off the bed and marched over to the door where koji was standing. He grapped the door knob and stopped. He looked at Koji out of the corner of his eye. "You coming too or are you staying here?'' He asked. Koji nodded, but before they could leave, Zoe stopped them.  
  
"You two aren't going out there are you?!" She words were loud enouth to wake Kim up.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? I'm rying to sleep!" Kim said with an irretated voice.  
  
"Koji and Utaka are going out to look around the manshine when that creep vampire is still out there." Zoe explained to her friend.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Kim asked.  
  
"Because Takuya and Tommy are missing," Koji told her.There was a long pause before Kim broke it with her calm voice.  
  
"I'm coming to then,"  
  
"WHAT?! Is every body trying to comite suicide?"  
  
"Don't you wanna help Takuya?" Koji asked in a ferm voice.  
  
"I do but....I......don't want any one hurt."   
  
"Fine then. Stay here and make sure Creep doesn't get in and try to kill you," Kim said as she grapped her bag of stuff and the vampire book(a/n: I totally forgot about that thing). "Lets go boys," Both boys nodded and Utaka opened the door. When they did, man did they get a surprise. Some body had ran straigt into them. No it wasn't Creep. No it wasn't Takuya. Nor was it a herd a vampires that came from the room Koji fond earlier. It was none other than...  
  
"Sabrina?" Koji said, shock to his brother's soon-to-be step-sister. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to help duh," She said as she got up and started to prush herself off.  
  
"But how did you get in? The fornt door is lock!" Utaka stated.  
  
"I know. I came through the back door," Sabrina stated. At the news, everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"What a second. Why did Creep leave the back door unlock and unguarded?" Zoe asked the new comer.  
  
"No some teen in a black jacket and shorts was guarding the door. He was to busy mubbling something about how he should have bitten some kid named Tommy when he had the chance, that he didn't see the brick I threw to his head,'' She explained. Everyone then reliesed it that the kid Sabrina was talking about was Takuya. Utaka sighed in relieve that his brother wasn't a vampire.....yet.  
  
"Sabrina. I want you and Zoe to stay in here ok," Koji ordered.  
  
"Ok....I guess?" She said in confusion.  
  
"Kim, Utaka. You guys are with me," He told the other two.  
  
"That was what I was thinking," Kim said as she put her bag around her shoulder.  
  
"Normally I don't take orders from kids that are younger than me, but I ain't complaining right now," Utaka stated. With that said and done, the trio left the room. Sabrina then turned to Zoe, who had a disopaying look on her face, and asked, "We're going to follow them, aren't we?"  
  
"Koji doesn't tell me what to do so yes we are going to follow them," Sabrina just sighed and the two left the room. But in all of the comotion, neither parties remembered to close the door to the room they were sleep! This, unfortunantly, was the perfect oportunaty for a certain someone, cough Tacoughkucough to his sweet revenge.  
  
(With Koji's group)  
  
As the trio walked, the floor broard kept on creeking. It was starting to get very anouing might I add. All of a sudden, Koji just stoped.  
  
"Koji is..." Koji stoped Kim from saying another word by putting his hand over her mough. He quickly motioned for them to take cover in the room they could find. They carked the door open a bit. As they looked out the crack, they saw two figures walking........no srach. The two figures where FLOATING! That's right. They were floating people. Anyway, as the two...things floated, one of them came to a stop right in fornt of the door the trio was hinding behind.  
  
"What is it?" ask the one that hadn't stop.  
  
"I hear the heart beats of trio mortal childern," said the one in fornt of the door. Slowly he grapped the door knob. He pushed the door wide open to see........  
  
Nothing. The three friends were behind the door, hoping the vampire wouldn't look behind it. Unfortunatly, he did. But before he could even say,"Ahah," and grapped Koji's(a/n: The order of the kids behind the door from closing to opening was: Kim, Utaka, and Koji) throat and kill him, the dude turned into a pile of ashes. In his place stood Zoe, who was holding a wodden spike.   
  
"Hi guys!" She said to her friend sin a cheerful tone. Everyone behind the door had totally shocked and confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Um Zoe? Since when did you know how to kill vampires?" Koji asked his female friend as got out from behind the door.  
  
"I showed her," Said a farmiliar voice. Koji looked at the door way to see Sabrina holding her own wodden spike.  
  
''Then how do you know how to kill vampires?" Utaka asked as Kim pushed him out from behind the door.  
  
"One: I've seen a lot of vampire movies and 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' shows. And two: I checked out that vampire book you guys checked out, last week," She explained.  
  
''Oh," Was the only responce.  
  
(Where ever the hell Takuya is)  
  
As he walked through the halls, he started to hum a tone he liked very much(a/n: You think of a song. The songs I like will not cut it). He walked down the stairs, past a doorway, and into the basement. He was doing this with his eyes closed too. When he opened them, he sigh in relieve that he didn't walk into something. "Creep was right. My seances are getting better," He said as he cheerfully made his way to a table somewere in the corner of the basement.   
  
Sleeping soundly on the table Tommy. Takuya just stared at his little friend. He then got a bit closer to Tommy and whsipered something in his ear, "You could stop faking now," Tommy slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"How'd you know?" He asked his ''friend'', a hint of fear in vioce.  
  
"Please. You're talking to the king when it comes to faking," Takuya said proudly. His gaze then fell apone Tommy again. "Sorry about this."  
  
"You mean you're sorry about dragging me to this creepy basement or sorry that you're about to turn me into a vampire?"  
  
"The first one,"  
  
"So does that mean you're going to turn me into a vampire and you won't be sorry?"  
  
"Lucky for you, I'm not going to do that. But I am going to do this," With that said, Takuya punch Tommy out cold. "Sorry bub," He whsiper as he walked over to a chair and sat down.  
  
(Koji's group)  
  
"Ok. Here we split up...."  
  
"Koji! Would you please stop telling us to split up!" Kim screamed.  
  
"Kim. It's the only way to find Takuya and Tommy faster," Utaka explained. Kim just gave him a death glare.  
  
"Fine. How sould it go," Kim said  
  
"Alright then. Kim and I will take the left side of the house while Utaka and the others will take the right," Koji stated. Everyone agreed and went the way they were told.  
  
Koji and Kim had a silent search. The whole time, neither one of them said a word. Koji dicided to say something before he went insane. "Are mad at me for tell the group to split up?"  
  
"No. i just didn't know what to say,"  
  
"Oh. Well I guess it's better th......AHH" Koji had just fallen down a hole before he could say anything else.  
  
"Oh my god. Koji are you ok?" Kim ask as she went closer to the hole.  
  
"Yeah. And I fond Tommy and Takuya."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Takuya's asleep so got get the others while I get Tommy out from here."  
  
"Kay," But before She could even get far enough, the floor broke and she fell down. Not omly did she fell through the floor, she fell straight onto Takuya's lap! Waking him up from his nap.   
  
"Who, wha, mommy?" Takuya's gaze then met the gaze of Kim who blurted, "Who the hell you your momma?!" She then remembered that Takuya isn't himself and started slapping the hell out of him.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here!" Koji said as he grapped Tommy off the table he was on. The two then made there way to the basement door, but Takuya stoped them from leaving by blocking their path.  
  
"I don't think so," He said.   
  
"This isn't good," Koji mumbled.  
  
"You're right Koji. Because with me blocking your only way out, the two of you are mine." Takuya stated. Now you can cue the evil laughing and the screen turning black.  
  
Kim: See. Cliff hanger.I Think?  
  
DH: It's a cliff hanger. Ok, now it is time to start thinking about this chapter's twists.  
  
Takuya: Yeah like, am I a good guy or a bad guy?  
  
DH: I have no clue.  
  
Zoe: But you're the auther.  
  
DH: And?  
  
Zoe: Never mind.  
  
Sabrina: This is so cool! I'm a vampire slayer!  
  
DH: What makes you think that?  
  
Sabrina: This chapter's mest up plot.  
  
DH: Good point. Anyway, there is only one chapter left so if you R&R faster, the chapter will come faster. Also, you can help me think of what to do for the next chapter by giving me your answer to these quistions: What sould happened in the next chapter? What will end the resolt of Takuya's life? And should Zoe reviele her hidden love for Takuya?  
  
Takuya: Say what?  
  
Zoe: Nothing.  
  
Takuya: Ok.  
  
Kim: Remeber, R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

DH: Alright! It's time for the next spine chilling, heart pounding, and suspenceful chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to. I was in Florida and I was working on my other stories. Please read them. So enough with the talking and on to the story!  
  
Athor's Note: This is the second to last chapter. There will also be a small hint of to the identedy of Creep   
  
Recap:  
  
"Come on lets get out of here!" Koji said as he grapped Tommy off the table he was on. The two then made their way to the basement door, but Takuya stoped them from leaving by blocking their path.  
  
"I don't think so," He said.   
  
"This isn't good," Koji mumbled.  
  
"You're right Koji. Because with me blocking your only way out, the two of you are mine." Takuya stated. Now you can cue the evil laughing and the screen turning black.  
  
Now:  
  
"You know you are really getting annouying," Kim boasted.  
  
"Your point is...?" Takuya asked.  
  
"THIS!" Kim took the bag she was carrying and swung at Takuya. But since he increased in agillaty and streanth, he was able to block it. He snach it from her and threw it behind him.  
  
"Did you actually exspect to land a blow with that?"  
  
"No. But he can," Takuya was confused at first. But then it hit him, and so did Koji's foot. Takuya flew off the stairs and onto the basement floor. Seeing their chance, they took off. Once they were out, Kim placed a chair in fornt of the door. They were safe for the moment. Koji then enspected Tommy to make sure he was ok. He gasped in horror.   
  
"What? what's wrong?" Asked a tired out Kim. But she answered her own question when she took a look at Tommy's neck. Thats right, Tommy had a fang mark on his neck. Which means two things: one; either Takuya or Creep bite Tommy. And two; Tommy will soon go through what Takuya was going through.  
  
"Damn. We were to late," Koji said, his exspretion was now full of angre.  
  
"Hey it's alright. We may be to late, but we still have a chance to save both Tommy and Takuya," Kim reasured.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well if none of them had drank any blood and we kill Creep, then the spell would be broken and they'd be normal."  
  
"But what if they already drank blood?"  
  
"It well take a few days before Tommy even gets the erge to do so. As for Takuya, if he did do this to Tommy, well lets just pray for hi soul."  
  
"Oh how kind of you Kim" Said a voice that came near the basement door. The two teens turned around in terror. There they saw Takuya holding an ax in his hand. Behind him was half of the basement's door.  
  
"How...But ...What....how did you get out so fast?" Koji manage to say. It was pretty offeouse though.  
  
''Please don't tell me that you're not going to kill us with that ax," Kim pleaded.  
  
"Actually I was going to kill you by turning you guys like me, but choping you guys like fish sounds fun." Takuya rose the ax up and threw it at his 'friends'. The two were able to avoid the attake by spliting up. Kim then ran back to the couch to get Tommy while Koji tried to stop Takuya. The two was trying his best to knock out the other one. At first, it looked like Koji would win. But Takuya was able to knock him through the half-basement door.  
  
Kim tried to help by knocking Takuya out with a chair, but the chair broke and he was unharmed. Takuya just grapped her arm and flung her to the wall. Koji was able to land a savre hit, but it still didn't do the trick. Takuya was now really tickked of and kicked Koji in the gut. Then gave him a punch in the head, knocking Koji out cold. Takuya said a cuss word before he spat out a little blood.  
  
Takuya turned his gaze to the door in the basement. He dragged Koji over to the door and opened it.   
  
Inside were at least ten coffens and a few torture devises. There were a lot of blood stanse very where. The walls were black from the blood. In the center was his favorite prize. There, in the center, were all his friends that were left in the room tied up. Takuya threw the beat-up Koji in the room and left to get the others.  
  
When he got back to where Kim was, she and Tommy were gone. He didn't care though. He'll get them.  
  
(Where ever Kim is)  
  
Kim was trying her best to find the others. She had Tommy in her arms so running was a bit diffecult. She turned a corner and.....BAM. When Kim looked up, she saw that she ran right into the others. "Oh guys I'm so happy to see you!" She yelled as she fell into Utaka's arms.  
  
"Um Kim...what's wrong?" He said as Kim started to cry.   
  
"Yeah and where's Koji?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"And where did you find Tommy!?" Zoe cried out when she saw the little boy near Kim. At the sight of his younger sibling, Utaka nearly knocked Kim over when he went over to him. He then saw the bite mark on his brother's neck and turned to Kim with , both, an angry and consered look. "What happened?" He asked her.   
  
"Alright, here's what happened," She said while whipping a tear from her face. "Koji and I where looking around the living room when he fell threw a hole in the floor. I tried to get help, but I fell threw another hole. I fell right ontop of Takuya's lap and woke him up from his nap. He chased us back to the living room. Koji had fought Takuya, but Takuya was able to beat the crap out of him. I didn't know what to do. I grapped Tommy and ran."  
  
"Well that's nice and all, but I mean what happened to my little brother," Utaka stated.  
  
"What do you mean big bro?" The whole group turned around to see that Tommy was awake.   
  
"You got a vampire bite on your neck," Utaka told his younger brother.  
  
"Oh ok." We now see the house from the outside. Then we can hear a loud scream that shakes the cemetary and a small thund.  
  
"Tommy! Wake up little bro. Come on!" Utaka was shaking his brother, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey Kim," Sabrina started, "can you show us to the living room?"  
  
"Um...ok I guess" With that said, Kim lead the other to the living room. Once they got there, they started to check out the place. Kim's story was true. They all got on the couch to think of a plan to capture Takuya. The plan was to trap Takuya in a closet, since his is closterphopec(a/n: That was the only fear I could think of at the moment that didn't envolve his friends) for what Kim told them. The plan involved Takuya, bait, something to lock the closet, and a closet. For some reason, Zoe had volentree to be the bait. Now that the plan was set, all they needed was Takuya.  
  
Zoe was standing all by herself in the living room. "Takuya. I need to tell you something. Can you come out? Takuya please come out!" She yelled into the air. "Takuya please come out from where ever you're hiding."  
  
(Takuya)  
  
Takuya was in his chair when he heard it. It was soft a beautiful. it sounded so pleading and kind. He woke up from his nap. He looked up at the huge gaping hole to hear the voice call his name, "Takuya please." He the recunised the voice. It was the voice of the sweetist girl he had ever meet......Zoe(a/n: Aaaawwwwww).  
  
(Zoe)   
  
"Takuya," Zoe was now sounding like what she was going to tell him would be something true and romatic. There was a pause before she heard footsteps from behind her. Zoe turned around to see who it was and gasped. "You....."  
  
(Koji)  
  
Koji held something kicking him. He slowly opened his eyes do see who was doing it. When he did, his eyes meet with eyes of the same kind. Koji then reconised them to belong to his twin brother, Koichi. "You ok bro?" Koichi asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I feel like I got hit by a truck," Koji said as he painfully tried to get up. He looked around the room he was in. everyone who wasn't looking for Tommy and Takuya was in there and tied up. He was lucky to not be tied up. He quickly un-tied Koichi and both of them went to un-tie everyone else. When they were done, they all tried to get out.   
  
"Man. There has to be some way out," J.P. whinned. Shinya was just looking around the room. He looked at one of the coffines.  
  
"What's in here?" He asked as he slowly leafted the coffine. Koichi turned to see what Shinya was talking about and yelled, "Shinya stop! Don't open that coffine!" But it was to late. The coffine was open. Shinya turned to look at Koichi so he didn't see tthe dead guy getting up from the coffine.   
  
(Zoe)  
  
Zoe was now standing in fornt of that bastad that started it all. Creep. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked in fear.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?"  
  
"You're going to watch a horror movie?"  
  
"Close. I'm going to kill you!" With that said, Creep pulled out a knife from his coat.  
  
"Since when do vampires need a knife to kill?"  
  
"I said I'm going to kill you not turn you into a vampire you moronic girl,"  
  
"Oh." Just then, someone had burst threw what was left of the basement door.   
  
"Zoe,"  
  
(Koji)  
  
"Move Shinya!" Koji commanded. He ran over to the boy and pushed him do the ground. It was unfortunate that that thing was able to grap Koji and jam it's fangs into his RIGHT shoulder. Koichi ran up and slamed to coffine shut. That meant that the dead thing had half of it's body outside of the coffine and the other half inside.   
  
"Koji!" Every one rushed to his aid. Koji was able to get the body off him. He had blood coming out of his shoulder and he was loosing constiouse. Before long, he was out again. Koichi was trying his best to wake Koji up when something caught his attention. That something was that five coffines were slowly opening with a eery creacking sound. Koichi looked at the nearest coffine and saw a pair of hungry red eyes.  
  
(Zoe. Agian)  
  
Someone had burst threw what was left of the basement door. "Zoe," he cried.  
  
"Takuya!" Zoe cried in joy. Just then, Utaka, Sabrina, and Kim popped out from behind the couch and held up a cross bow (Utaka), a cross(Sabrina), and a water pistal filled with holy water(Kim). "Freeze you creep!" The trio said at the same time. Takuya swong up his arms and froze. "Not you, you idiot," Kim said.   
  
(Basement people)  
  
"Now what do we do?" J.P. asked in a frithened voice.  
  
"Try to find a way out while I take care of this freaks," Koichi said.  
  
"But..." Shinya didn't get to finish his sentence. Koichi broke part of the coffine that held half of a body. He past the unconsius Koji to J.P. and got reafy to fight. He had learned some kendo from Koji, but not a lot. He just hoped that what he knew could last till help arrived.  
  
(living room)  
  
"Do you people really think that those 'toys' could help you beat me?" Creep asked in a tone of voice that send chiles down everyone's spine.  
  
"Well why don't you see for yourself!'' Kim said as she pulled the trigger to the water pistal. The holy water flew strait at Creep, but he doged it and the water hit Takuya.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Kim! That was my eye!" Takuya yelled. Kim just giggled.   
  
"Zoe catch," Sabrina threw the cross in her hand to Zoe. Zoe caught it and threw it towards Creep. He was able to catch it and threw it behind him aiming for Takuya. The cross was able to hit him in the face.  
  
"I thought the two of you were on the same team!" Utaka blurted in shock. In fact, everyone but Creep seemed shock. Even Takuya who had a hand on the spot were he was hit.  
  
"Yeah Creep! Why did you do that! Airn't we in the same team?" Takuya screamed.  
  
"No. You may have brought me a nice kid to eat, but that doesn't mean your on my side!'' Stated Creep.  
  
"What!? You made me bring you my friends here only to still be on the side of stupid mortals!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Every normal person in the living room screamed.  
  
"Enough chit chat!" Creep said. "It's time to exsterminate!" In an instinet, Creep was right behind Utaka. He karate choped him in the neck. Utaka fell to the floor with a thund(a/n: No he is not dead). Kim fired her water pital, trying to stop Creep from taking Utaka's cross bow. It was able to hit him, but it didn't do anything but anger him. He ran right in front of Kim, grapped her arm, and flung her across the room.  
  
"Hey! That's my cousin you threw!" Takuya stated. He turned from bad guy to good guy. He ran right up to Creep and threw a punch at him. That hit its target! Altough it did get Creep extremly pissed off. And it did cause Takuya to get thrown through the basement door. But at least he manage to hit Creep. Creep hovered his way to Takuya. Sabrina grapped a few things from her bag when Zoe ran up to her with a limping Kim.  
  
"Kim are you ok?" Kim nodded to Sabrina's question. "Good. Here take this." She handed Kim a case of ninja darts from her bag.  
  
"Where did you get these?!" Kim asked in shock. Sabrina just ignored her and past Zoe a water pistal. She took a few crosses. "Lets go," She said.  
  
"What about them?" Zoe said, pointing to Utaka and Tommy.  
  
"I'll watch them," Sabrina volentired. With that, Kim and Zoe went to help Takuya.  
  
(Basement/right once Creep got there)  
  
When Creep reached the floor of the basement, he saw that Takuya was missing. Since he was a ful-blooded vampire, he could sence Takuya. He looked around the place to see nothing. He thought for a second, then looked right behind him at an old desk. "You can come out of there now."   
  
Takuya walked out from behind the desk. He had a cut near his right eye. He'd tooken off his jacket, so all he had on was a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He had a smirk. "I guess this is the part where you tell me to beg for mersy.'  
  
"Actually," Creep started, "this is the part were you cry in pain and agony!" Creep ran straight for him. Takuya tried to protect himsself with a baseball bat he found when he was hiding, but Creep used the bat for HIS advantage. He grapped it and flung it and Takuya into the wall. Takuya had nearly hit a spike that was sticking out of the wall. Creep advanced but was stoped when he felt something stinging and wet hit his back. He turned around to see Kim and Zoe on the last basement steps. "Put your guard down and step away from the boy!" Zoe ordered.  
  
Creep just laught at Zoe's order. "Or what?" He said. "You'll get me wet?"   
  
"No." Kim said. "I'll be the one to hurt you."   
  
"With what?"  
  
"THIS!" Kim yelled as she pulled out a ninja star and threw it at Creep. Creep was tooken by surprise and was hit. Unfortunatly, It didn't do much. "Oh shit," Kim cursed.  
  
Creep, who was EXTREAMLY pissed, took the star and flung it at the two, who were able to dodge it. However, they weren't able to dodge Creep's next attack. He ran up to both girls, grapped them by the shirt collar, and threw them both out of the basement. He then grapped and tall board and sealed off the basement door. Creep then turned to the next person he was going to attack.  
  
"Oh hell no," Takuya said to himself.  
  
"Oh hell yes," Creep said as he slowly aproched his next victem of death. Takuya tried to run, but Creep was faster then him. Takuya was slamed against the wall. He struggled with all his might, but couldn't get free. Creep then grapped ahold of Takuya's neck and started to choke him. Takuya had to think fast. He saw his opertunaty when he remembered what Kim would do to a guy when they tried to attack her. He tried with all he could and kicked. He was able to hit his target, Creep's family jewles. when Creep had let go, Takuya made a brake for it. He ran up the stairs, broke the board that was bloking the his path, and ran out.  
  
When Takuya made it out, He saw Kim, Zoe, Sabrina, Tommy(awake), and Utaka(still knoked out). He slowly walked up to the others. "Hey guys," He said softly. Everyone looked up. When Tommy saw Takuya, he went beserk! He jumped and attacked Takuya. Everyone was surprise to see that Tommy's little hands were able to wrap around Takuya's throat. "Ahh. Help. Can...   
  
choke...one of you....choke ....girls help. I....cough.....need.....hag..AIR!"  
  
"Should have thought of that before you bit him," All three girls said at the same time.  
  
"I...cough...didn't...hag....bit...manages to pull the beserk Tommy off him," Defended Takuya.  
  
"Then what do you call this!" Tommy yelled before showing Takuya the bite mark on his neck.  
  
"There is two things you need to know Tommy. One: I didn't give you that. My bite marks would be smaller! And two: Don't show me your neck or I may really end up biting it!"  
  
"Lier!" Tommy cried then pounced on Takuya again and tried to strangle him.  
  
All the girls just mushroom sighed and said in unison, "Boys."  
  
"How touching,"Echoied a bone chilling voice. Everyone looked around the room to find nothing, but Takuya knew were it could come from. He pushed Tommy off him, walked over to the huge hole in the floor, and looked down. He was right, Creep was at the bottem of the hole. What got to him was the fact that Creep didn't walked or floated up to the living room. Then it hit him. He turned his gaze to Tommy, who had a devilish smile.   
  
"Kim, Zoe, girl, I need you three to stay away from Tommy," Takuya ordered. The girls were confused.  
  
"Why's that?" They asked in unision.  
  
"Because if any of you three try and stop me from killing Takuya, I'll kill you," Tommy answer in an evil tone.   
  
"What? Tommy, I know you wanna get my cousin back from giving you that bite mark, but don't you think killing is a bit extream?" Kim asked in shoke that an innosent boy would even think of performing an act of evil.  
  
"Nope," Tommy said innosently. He then pulled out a steak for his back pocket and dashed strait at Takuya. He was too fast for the girls to catch him. He lunged right at Takuya, but he was able to stop Tommy with one punch in the gut. The girls raced off the couch to the fallen child. "Is he ok?" Sabrina asked as she lifted up the boy.  
  
"Yeah. He should be up in a few minutes," Takuya said. Sure enough, Tommy woke.   
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" He said softly. When he saw Takuya, he freaked out like a girl would on a bad hair day. "AAAHHHH!! GET HIM AWAY! GET....."   
  
"Tommy, Tommy. It's ok. It's o.....Ow! He kicked me in the face!" Takuya stated. Luckly Zoe was able to calm Tommy down before Kim punched him.   
  
"Hey Takuya. How did you know that Tommy was danagerous?" Kim asked her cousin.  
  
"Easy. Creep tried to pull the same thing with me,"  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Brainwash me into killing my friends,"   
  
"Oh." Just then, "BANG!" Takuya fell to his knees with an arrow sticking out of his chest! "Takuya!" Kim yelled. Sabrina looked over to the hole to see Creep holding up a cross bow. Zoe ran over to Takuya's side. The arrow was just centemeter to the left from Takuya's heart. "What do you know. He can still take it," Creep joked.  
  
"You baka! If my brother was awake, he'd kick your butt!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"Please boy. If your brother was awake, he'd be kicking your friend's butt!" Creep said. Creep held up a re-loaded cross bow to Tommy's heart and fired. Tommy had barely enough time to dodge the shot. The arrow left a small cut on Tommy left cheak. Sabrina took a wooden bow out of her bag and took the arrow that Tommy dodge. She pointed the bow&arrow at Creep. "Die you monster!" She fired. Creep was hit in the LEFT shoulder. Kim then ran up to him and kicked him back down the hole. Her kick made something fall out from Creep's cloak. Kim picked it up. It was a pair of sunglasses she seen a teacher wore once.  
  
"Take a deep breath Takuya, this is really going to hurt." Zoe warned. She broke the arrow and pulled as fast as she could, trying to give Takuya less pain. He cried in pain when the arrow was removed. Zoe took some bandages out of her bag and tried to wrap Takuya's wound. While she was doing that, Kim and Sabrina tried to seal up the hole the best they could. Tommy sealed of the basement door with the couch as fast and best he could, which was pretty good since he was half vampire now.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"I think we should wake Utaka up and find the others," Tommy susjested.  
  
"I agree with the first part buddy," Takuya strained to say, "but we need to SAVE the others, not find."  
  
"And why would we do that?" Kim asked with a sinking feeling.  
  
"Because I had to put everyone of them in the basement's hidden room were the other vampires are sleeping," He confessed. Everyone else's mouths dropped.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"You guys heard what I said," He answered. Everyone glared at him. 'But he wasn't himself' They thought. So they all decided to just forget it, wake up Utaka( who nearly killed Takuya in sight, but was given an explaination), and think of a plan.  
  
(Basement)  
  
The group walked cosiously down the basement steps. Everyone had something to protect him/herself. Kim had a cross, Zoe a water gun, Sabrina a bow&arrow, Tommy had Utaka who had a cross bow, and Takuya had himself. The basement was creepier than useal. The lights kept flickering on and off. Each and every step they took had a "eek" sound to it. Every second down there seemed to be more frighting then the pervious.  
  
"Alright," Takuya said in his easy-going voice, "the basement's hidden room is just a few more steps forward. When I say 'go', we all run to it." Everyone nodded. Takuya counted down with his fingers, "3, 2, 1. GO!" Everyone ran at top speed. As they did, objects such as books, axes, and arrows started to fall at them. They were barely able to get past them. "Alright," Utaka said while trying to catch his breath, "time to save the others." He slowly reached for the door knob, turned it, and....  
  
(Basement's hidden room)  
  
Koichi was trying his best to fend off the vampire zombie-like beings the best he could. He had already gotten rid of two of them, but barely. Meanwhile, J.P. and Shinya were trying the best they could to get the only door in the room open and make sure no vampire zombie take a bite on the unconstuse Koji! "We'll never be able to get out of here," J.P. whinned. Just then(a/n: Man I say that to much) the door J.P. and Shinya was trying to open...opened. Behind it was Kim, Zoe, Sabrina, Tommy, Utaka, and Takuya.  
  
"Hey guys," Takuya said in a nervouse voice. Seeing Takuya and the other made J.P. happy and scared at the same time. Koichi turned around to look at the open door. This gave the vampires an advandage. One of them jumped toward Koichi, who had turned back to the vampire to see it charging at him. He braced for imbacked, but nothing came. He looked up to see a pile of ashes near him. Turning around, Koichi saw Sabrina with a bow up in the air. "I just came by to help," she said.  
  
"What about him?" Koichi asked with an angry look while staring at Takuya.  
  
"Don't worry. He's on our side again," Zoe said as she shot a vampire in the eye with the holy water filled water gun.   
  
"If we're done talking," Tommy said firmly," let's go kick some vampire butt!" He ran towards a vampire, but was pulled back by Utaka.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I don't care if you're half vampire, you're not doing any fighting," Tommy's older brother said as if he were Tommy's dad.  
  
"Oh lets just kick some vampire ass like in 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'!" Kim yelled as she threw the cross she had into a random vampire's heart, turning it into a pile of ashes.   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Koichi said as he tried to stap another vampire. Everyone esle decided to help out till the only thing in the room were two half vampires and several kids. After the salter of vampires, everyone but the two half vam. were tired. Takuya was looking around the room. He looked like he knew something else was in there. Sabrina was the first to notice what Takuya was doing. She walked over to the boy. "What's up?" She asked politely.  
  
Takuya just turned around and looked at her with a questioning look. Sabrina just ignored it and walked over to Koichi. She had a sinking feeling that he knew something the rest didn't. She turned to her soon-to-be step-brother who was resting near his twin. Her gaze then returned to the silent Takuya. She knew full well that Takuya was a good person, but she didn't feel comfertable around him. She just kept an open mind for him.  
  
Zoe, on the other hand, had a different perspective on the boy. She felt something inside that told her to tell him the trueth. The trueth of why she felt safe around him no matter the situation. The trueth of why she always wanted to be near him. The trueth of why she fells like kissing him in front of everyone at this very moment. The trueth is, she loved him.  
  
She had to get this off her chest. She got up and walked over to Takuya. "Takuya. I need to tell you something," She said, getting his attention.  
  
"What is it Zoe?" He asked her with a concernted voice.  
  
"Well....I just...needed to say..." She looks up into his eyes as she continued, "I was thinking about....well I.....OH HELL!" Zoe jumps at Takuya, wraps her arms around his neck, and puts her lips on his. This little stunt really caught Takuya off gruad. And to add to this little insitent, some one was aiming his cross bow to Zoe, who had her back to the open door! He aimed carefully so that the arrow would go right through her heart. With no histation, he prest the trigger.  
  
Takuya, who sees the coming arrow, pushes Zoe away so is that it misses her. Unfortunantly, this meant that the arrow, strucked him in the chest. "Takuya!" Zoe screamed, getting everyone attention. They look up to see Takuya fall to the floor with an arrow in his chest. They run up to help their fallen friend.  
  
Koichi looks at the door to see who had shot his friend....Creep. "Alright, who are you and why won't you leave us alone?" Creep just stared at Koichi as if he were about to do something, but he didn't. All Creep did was stand there, staring into Koichi's eyes. Koichi looked back into Creep's eyes and saw something a bit farmiliar about them.  
  
Sabrina took another arrow and pulled it back once it was on her bows string. "Don't you even make a move you monster." She said, ready to fire. There was an acward silence before Tommy noticed something. "Where's Koji?" Everyone stared at the boy confused. They looked at the spot Koji was suppose to be in, only to see his bandana. Koichi took another look at Creep. Creep and a really dark area on his RIGHT shoulder. Putting two and two together, he grapped Sabrina's arms before she could fire the arrow.  
  
"Um Koichi. What are you doing?" She asked with a confused look.  
  
"Don't shoot. I want you to take a good look at Creep and then at me," He ordered. Sebrina just had a blank stare, but did as told. When she looked at Creep, she noticed something about Creep's eyes. They reminded her of someone. Then she noticed that he had a black stain on his right shoulder. 'That's weird.' she tought. 'I shot Creep in the left shoulder, not the right. And those eyes. They look excitly like...gasp I got it!'   
  
DH: I'll leave it at that. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I'm running out of ideas for this chapter. Plus, theh sunglasses thing has something to do with a teacher from before. And see if you can solve the myster of who Creep is. After this story, don't miss my next two horrors; "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and "Vampire Takuya 2". R&R. 


	8. Final Chapter

Digiharpy: THe suspence is ova! I can get done with this and you can R&R it. Oh yeah, if you ask politely, you, the revieawer, may use my OC's Kim Kanbara and Sabrina "Whatever Koichi last name is''. Now Kim, you know what to do.

Kim: Do what?

Takuya: The disclaimer you idiot!

Kim: What did you just call me?

Takuya: You heard me. I'm undead. That means you can't hurt me so HAH!

Kim: It does. But it doesn't mean you can't get brutally beaten!

Takuya: Oh shit.(gets beaten by Kim) OW! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!

Vampire Takuya: The Finale Chapter

Last Time:Sabrina took another arrow and pulled it back once it was on her bows string. "Don't you even make a move you monster." She said, ready to fire. There was an acward silence before Tommy noticed something. "Where's Koji?" Everyone stared at the boy confused. They looked at the spot Koji was suppose to be in, only to see his bandana. Koichi took another look at Creep. Creep and a really dark area on his RIGHT shoulder. Putting two and two together, he grapped Sabrina's arms before she could fire the arrow.  
  
"Um Koichi. What are you doing?" She asked with a confused look.  
  
"Don't shoot. I want you to take a good look at Creep and then at me," He ordered. Sebrina just had a blank stare, but did as told. When she looked at Creep, she noticed something about Creep's eyes. They reminded her of someone. Then she noticed that he had a black stain on his right shoulder. 'That's weird.' she tought. 'I shot Creep in the left shoulder, not the right. And those eyes. They look excitly like...gasp I got it!'

Now

Sabrina put down her bow and arrow. "Now what do we do?" she asked Koichi. Yet bofore he could say anything, Kim already was charging at "Creep". "You monster! No hurt Takuya but ME!" Kim side kicked "Creep" as hard as she could. "Creep" was send flying back and crashing into some boxes. The action caused his hood to fly off, revieling his identaty. Everyone was in pure shock. Creep was Koji!

"I can't believe that Koji is really Creep," JP said aloud, "I knew there was something weird about him."

"But Koji wouldn't do something like this. I know him enought to know that," Kim said as she walked closer to the fallen boy.

"Kim wait!" Kim turned around to see Takuya barely standing up, even with Zoe's help.

"What do you mean wait!? Koji isn't Creep. I've spend enought time with him to now that he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kim arguied.

"All I'm saying is that we don't know what Creep can do. For all we know Koji could still be under his control!" Takuya shot back to his stupern cousin. He of all people wanted to get out of here more than anyone, but if anyone was under Creep's control, then he couldn't take a risk at his friend's safety.

"What are you talking about? Koji is obviously Creep. He isn't under someone's control," JP. Kim, who was tired of JP's big mouth, hits him over the head with the book of vampires she brought with her.

"Listen you fat blob! If you don't stop taking about Koji like that I'll hurt you beyond human will! GOT IT!!" the expresion on Kim's face was a sign that she didn't like the way JP was talking trash about Koji. After all, she did have a crush on him. Kim slowly rushed over to Koji, but when she was halfway there, a blackrobed figure flew down from the hole in the basement roof.

"Kim! Watch out!" Takuya manage to cry out. Kim turned around to see the back arm of the figure hit her extreamly hard and fast, she was flung acrouse the room and into a wooden desk, shattering it. She was knocked uncongiuose. Takuya tried to get onto his feet, but just stumpled down. "Great. Now what do we do?" Utakka whispered to Koichi while keeping his brother behind him.

"I have no clue. All I wanna do is get home," Koichi confest. He wasn't the only one who wanted to get out. Everyone there wanted to just go home and go to sleep. Koichi looked over at Sabrina and was hit by an idea. "Sabrina?" He wshipered, "Do you think you could hit Creep with a few arrows?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a trained archerest. Sabrina took a couple of arrows and in a quick motion, was manage to load them in her bow. "Take this you dead beat!" Sabrina releast the arrows from her grip and send them flying at the undead demon. They were only two inches from Creep, until he dodged them with the speed that superman would envy. The arrows just barely hit Koji after that. Sabrina was stunned. But not as stunned as when Creep appaered in front of her and knocked her to the wall with a finger.

"Sabrina!" Koichi yelled as he watched Creep's finger knocked his soon-to-be-step-sister crash into the wall going uncongiuose. He tried to get to her, but Creep was able to side kick him to the wall to his left. "This isn't good," JP whimppered.

"No. You think?" Creep said, before he was right in front of JP, Tommy, and Utakka. He was able to knock them out with one quick motion like the previouse ones. Only Shinya, Zoe, and Takuya were left congiuose.

"Takuya I'm scared," his younger borther said softly.

"I know you are Shinya. Just try to be brave," Takuya advised. Truely, he didn't know what to do himself. He was so tired and weak. He had been shot twice in the same night, knocked uncongiuose, and nearly got killed! He didn't know if he could do anything but stay for his life. Then he saw Koichi's watch. "_6:54. The rises at seven. That means if I could get him upstairs, breack a window, then get him in the light, he'll be done for. But how? How?!_" Zoe saw what Takuya was looking at. She knew what he might do, so she did only one thing.

"Hey Creep! You think you're so thuff. Lets see you catch me!" Zoe then ran as fast as she could out of the basement and into the livingroom. Yet for some reason, Creep did nothing. "What a fool. Does she really think she can out run me?" he said.

"Don't you touch her Creep!" Takuya warned angreely.

"My young boy. Why would you think I'd hurt her?" This just confused Takuya and Shinya, who was now hidding behind his older brother. "No. No. No," Creep continnued, "I wouldn't lay a finger on her. On the other hand, my vampire slaves would." Takuya's eyes widened in horror at Creep's comment. Just then, a loud cry was heard threogh out the house.

"Zoe!" Takuya, using some of the streaght he had left, grapped his younger brother by the colar and ran to where the scream came from. Creep, just slowly followed. He knew he'd get there to see Takuya put up a fight.

Where the scream came from

Zoe was being backed into a corner by ten, I repeat TEN vampire/zombies. Their skin was pale as snow, their ears pointyer then those of lebbercons. Their breath reaked of blood, with fangs that looked like they just had a meal. Their fingers where turned into razor claws that could cut metal. Their faces where a warped into a wierd form. As if they where making scary faces and they got stuck like that for life. And their eyes. Their eyes looked as if they didn't even have puples! Zoe knew she was in deep trouble now.

The wrapped vampires charged at once at Zoe, ready to kill. All Zoe could to was close her eyes, scream, and ready to die.

DH: Alright now that was good. I hope you like that chapter. Remembers that this is last chapter Oops nevermind. On with the rest!

The wrapped vampires charged at once at Zoe, ready to kill. All Zoe could to was close her eyes, scream, and ready to die.

Just then, something grapped Zoe out of the way just in time. Causing the herd of vampires to hit the wall. Zoe looked up at her savier. It was...No it wasn't Takuya. Nor is it Superman, or Batman, or even a past Digidesteand. IT WAS CREEP!!!

Screaming, Zoe kick Creep in the gut and ran for it. She turned the corner and BAMB!! Ran right into Takuya. Seeing Takuya overjoyed Zoe. She thightly hugged him and started to cry. "Oh Takuya! I'm so scared. I just wanna go home and be with my, family. I just wanna leave this place and go to sleep. JP was right! This whole mess is my faulght!" tears started to fall down Zoes cheeks as she cried on Takuya's shoulder.

Takuya grapped ahold of Zoe and firmly said, ''Listen Zoe. It wasn't your faulght. What's done is done. I know this is hard and scary, but we've face worst things then this. Zoe. You have to relize that in order to get out is to beat Creep. Listen to me Zoe(a/n: Cue the sappy lovytubby background music! Sound Guy: cueing music.). I care to much about you let anything happen to you, and you know it. But please. I need you to go and get the others. We're going to leave soon. I promise."

"Oh Takuya. I...I...I...you don't know how long I waited for you to tell me that you cared. Since first met, I've always loved you, and..and I...AND I NEVER WANNA LEAVE YOUR SIDE!!!" Zoe embraces Takuya in what may be their last hug. "I'll do anything just to get out of here and to see you normal again. Even if it means I might not see you any more. I love you Takuya."

"I love you too Zoe. And trust me, we'll make it out of here. I promise." Takuya looked and Zoe one more time before she took Shinya's had and they ran to the basement, leaving Takuya to face Creep.

Livingroom

Takuya waited at the stairs for Creep to show up. The weird thing was that Takuya didn't even opened his eyes. It was as if he knew what was going to happen around him. there was a brush of air and Takuya snapped open his eyes. There, in front of him, was none other than Creep. "It's about time. What took you?" Takuya asked with a smug look.

"I just wanted to keep you in suspence my boy."

"Ok. Let's get something straight here. I'm not your boy and I don'tlike you calling me that got it?"

"Well if I am right, then I just hit your weak point. My boy."

"I said don't call me that."

"Or what? You'll push me out the door. Oh wait, that is what your trying to do isn't it boy? Well it isn't going to work."

"Yeah well what makes you say that?" Takuya asked, fear in his own voice.

"Easy. I'm more strounger and skilled at being a vampire. As for you, you are only a half vampire. And will stay that way unlike your puny and insenifecant friends.''

"My friends are not insenifecant and what do you mean I'll stay a half vampire!?"

"Why it's simple. All half vampires can be turned back into a human with in fourty-eight hours. As for you, your time was up five minutes ago. So now you'll stay a half vampire. Unless..."

"Unless what?

"Unless you drink the blood of a mortal."

Takuya just fliped out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRINK BLOOD?!! THAT WOULD..." Takuya then got Creeps point. He had now only two choices. Stay a half vampire and never be human, or become a full vampire. Eigther way, he won't be normal ever again. " Even if I can't be human, the least I could do is kill to turn Tommy and Koji back to normal!" Takuya ran straight to Creep and threw a punch at him, but it was caught!

With the others

It took Zoe and Shinya to wake everyone else, but some where still knocked out, or sleeping. "Come on guys, we've got to get to the back door," Zoe instrucked.

"Well it is very hard dragging JP you know!" Tommy snapped. Kim and Koichi were both helping Koji, who was uncongiuose, up. Utaka had Shinya around his arm becuase he fell asleep. Zoe and Sabrina were leading the way while trying not to fall asleep. Can you blame them. They were up almost all night fighting dead poeple who wanted their liquid of life! You'd be tired to you know. Any ways, as the tired groups came close to the kitchen, then next to them crashes down as ten vampire/zombie feacks appeared. "Why can't we every get a break?" Kim said irritated at all this. Lucky enough, the vampire/zombies were docked down by a bady. That happened to be Takuya's.

"Takuya!" everyone cried out as the saw his body lay on top of the vmpire/zombie's weak corpses. Zoe tried to get to him, but was stopped when Creep appeared in front of her. "Hello my dear."

"You jack ass!" Zoe cursed.

"Why the sudden bad language my dear?" Kim was about the say something when she saw a pointed sharp piece of wood. "Koichi," Kim wshipered ,"can you hold Koji for a while by yourself?" Koichi nodded. Kim realised Koji's arm and stood firm. "Hey Creep. Why don't you take this!" Kim stomped on the piece of wood and made it flip in the air. Once it was at the right angle, Kim roundhouse kicked it towards Creep's chest and it hit! "Oh yeah! I knew there was a reason I took Tae Kwon Do!" Kim cheered. Utaka ran up to Creep and kicked him out of her way. Zoe grapped Takuya's arm and pulled over to the rest of the group. "Takuya are you ok?" Zoe asked worried. Takuya didn't say any thing. He just laid there. Zoe started to cry. "Oh god Takuya. please don't die on my. Please," She begged. Her tears now falling like a waterfall.

Kim walked over to Zoe "Zoe. Zoe! Listen! Takuya isn't dead!"

"Wha do you mean?"  
"She means if he was dead then he would be a pile of dust or a headless teen," said a voice said tiredly. Every turned to see a weak looking Koji smiling....weakly.

"Koji your alive!" Kim yelped as she tightly huged Koji. This of course made him holler out in pain. "Whoops."

"Koji. I'm glade you're ok." Koichi said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can the two of you put me down? You're making my wounds hurt even more than they are now." the two did as they were asked to. As for Zoe, she just held Takuya softly in her arms. Tears slowly coming down. All she could do was whisper his name, smiling. (a/n: Ok. Enough with the happy lovey stuff! Time for the zombie/vampires and Creep to return! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!)

As everyone happely rejoust that this nightmare was over, the simingly dead corpses started to twich. Then they rouse up from the ground. Thier faces seemed to look, that is if you could make that out, pissed. They slowly approuched the celebrating kids. Then, "AHHH!" Everyone turned thier heads in the direction of the scream to see a decaying vampire longe at Sabrina!

"Move!" Utaka pushed her and himself out of the way just in time. The walking corpes fell straight into a spike that was made by the crash. "Damn. This things just comes back up if we down turn them into dust," Utaka stated annouyed. He was right. The rest of the deadly corpeses ran, or tried to, up to the other weak points of the group. Koichi grapped a spike off the floor. "Guess we'll have to fight them off," He said.

Kim stomped on another wooden spike and caught it in mid-air. "You heard the man," she yelled ,"it's butt kicking time!" Everyone else who was able too, grapped a spike as well and got ready to fight. The sprang forth towards to group, ready for a meal...but never made it. Right before they collited, they were send flying through a door and into the moring field that surrounded the manshion. They cried in pain and agony before finally dieing out and turning into dust.

"That. Looked liked. It hurt," Utaka said wided eyed at the ashes in the doorway.

"We've got woyst proplems than that," Koji and Koichi warned in unision. Sure enough, the danger wasn't over. Creep was in the shadows, eyes gliming redder than ever. He hissed as the light from the sunlight got brither, illuminating the house through the crakes in the windows.

"Oh my god. What the hell thouse it take to kill you!" Kim yelled out, being really eritated at how Creep just keeps coming up.

"More then you have!" Creep sculted. With a wave og a finger, Creep had send Kim flying out the door and into a tree.

"Kim!" Koji yelled trying to get up, Creep helped by doing what he did to Kim to Koji. The two collided when Kim try to get up. Feeling a bit erritated with everyone else, Creep flung them out of the house, only to leave Zoe and Takuya. "Now that is over, it's time for what I came for," Creep murmered, turning to Zoe and Takuya. Not wanting this sphyco to hurt her friend, Zoe took the sharpiss and pointyes piece of wood she could find and stood her grounds. "Stop! I got wood and I'm not afraid to use it!" Zoe stated, trying to sound confitent, although she sounded like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat.

"Now now young lady. All I seek is your little boy friend. That's all" Creep explained as he slowly aprogest her, staying clear of the light.

"And in what sick part of you head do you think I'd let you get you gruppy hands on him?"

"Because you know you don't stand a chance against me. Your friend there though he could beat me with a punch, well I guess he was the one to get beaten by someone's fist.''

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I was able to knock your friend through that wall with just a few blows to the gut." Creep kept approuching Zoe as he continued to explain. "I proved that I was stronger and now he needs to pay for his ensolence. All I want is to is to enjoy the taste of the one I defeated."

"You know that sound wrong," zoe said, trying to stale for a meracle. Yet before she could even open her mouth to say some thing, Creep had moved right in front of her. Zoe gasp at Creep's remarkble speed. Creep was ready to knock Zoe trough the wall ten feet behind her when he suddenly feel to the floor and into some sun light. Creep cried out in pain as the sun light seemed to burn him like it was molten rock. It even looked like he was hit a molten rock as his skin seemed to burn as melt some how.

Zoe was suprised to see that happened. Then she looked down to Creeps foot to see someone's holding it. She looked to the person who it was. Takuya was looking back at Zoe, trying to make a straight smile. "Thanks Takuya." Zoe had kind as she kneeled down to him to pick him on the cheek.

"Save the thanking for later," Takuya said as he tried his best to get up. "Right now we have to get out of here."

"Yeah but how? I mean I'd be fine, but if you go out in the sun light, you'll be a pile og dust and then we'd have to put you in a burial urn!" Takuya only smirked

"You forget Z," Takuya started as he managed to sit up right. "half-vampires are different from full-vampires. Trust me when I say this. I'm not going to burt into ashes ok?" Zoe just redunctedly agreed and helped him up. They were almost near the door when Creep came back for a come back. Creep mentaling slamed the door shut with a near by board.

"You..Little...Brats aren't g-going anywhere!" Creep slowly raising up from the ground, one hand was covering his burned out flesh.

"Yeah. That's what you think," Takuya said as broke the broad with his elbow. The pure light of the morning poured into the house. The light slightly burned Takuya's shoulder, but as for Creep....

"NO!" The rays of the light started to burn him into parallese. Creep was now begining to brust. And when I mean brust I mean that Creep was being burned so badly, it looked as if he was going to blow and take the house with him!

"Uh oh. I didn't think that was a good Idea Takuya," Zoe noted as she backed up from the burning evil engarnint.

"You know what I think? I think we should RUN!" The two turned for the door way. Both of them didn't run that fast, but were running better than they would if they were being chased. Shinya was the first to notice them coming.

"Takuya! Blondy!" He yelled out, getting everyone's addention. Although, some of the older kid's addention was now on the house that seemed to shake and crack apart.

"Um guys..." Kim started.

"I think...."(Koji)

"Those two just...."(Koichi)

"Set off a living...."(Utaka)

"Boom..."(Sabrina)

As Takuya and Zoe reached the others, the house blew! The windows blasted out as flames erupted from them. The doors blew off and flew across the graveyard. The roff split and a blast of smoke and flame brusted out. And as the house seemed to shadder like class, time froze. A second later, the house parts flew back in the direction of the house and it looked like time it self rewonded as the house repaired it self and was now back to the way it was. Like as if nothing happened.

Kim' POV

Life as it was now return to normal, ok maybe not that fast. When we got to Utaka's apartment, we found out that all our parent, well my aunt and uncle and brother who ha got here late last night, was there and were we in for it! We all got grounded for up to three weeks! Utaka may had been 18, but that didn't stop his parents from skulting the pants off him. Takuya was defenently not going to school for a while. The fight with Creep gave him like six broken ribs and multiple wounds. Koji's step mother was just relieved he was alive after that huge wound he got from that vampire bite.....and my hug. Sabrina and Koichi's parents were also glade that they were ok. But this did mean the wedding was bosboned till they got better.

Tommy and Shinya both got off easy since they were so young. Although they did have to live with out TV and toys for a month. JP, well he's JP. "No desserts for two weeks" looked like it killed him. Zoe's mother was really mad at her. Zoe wasn't aloud to have her cell phone, or hang out with any boys for the rest of the month. I think Takuya will be very sad. My older brother was extreamly mad. He was more mad than the time I almost made him brake Takuya's leg and made it look like an accident. He forbind me from going anywhere near another boy beside family member boys for two months! It was origenatly four, but aunty Yuki talked him to only make it two.

Now for the sad part. Tommy and Koji may have become normal again when Creep was blown up, but as for Takuya, well. Takuya was normal and energetic before all this. Now he's a half-vampire, who energetic. Scary. Koji and I are trying to find a cure. Takuya is really not liking to hake to put on sunblock every morning so he won't get the world's darkest tan! Altough he does seem to enjoy his new life.

Normal POV. Three Weeks After The Whole Vampire Stuff

Takuya laid on his bed quitely. He awake and couldn't go to sleep for some reason. He guessed that it had to do with the fact that a vampire wouldn't sleep at night. Then the phone rang. He got up and pick up the phone, putting the reciever to his ear. "Hello." He said trying to sound tired.

"Is a Ms Kimberly Kanbara or Jason Kanbara(a/n: Jason's is Kim's brother if you haven't figured that out yet.) avelable?" The person on the other line asked. The man sounded like it was emprontent that he talk to one of his cousins.

"Yes, but they're asleep right..." Takuya heard the bathroom toleit flush. He turned to look at who was coming out. Kim was the one who walked out, her pink T-shirt going down to her knees as she slumped down from tiredness. "never mind. One of thems awake." Takuya walked over to Kim silently. "Hey Kim?"

At the sound of her name being called at four in the morning, Kim yelped as she jumped. She turned around to see Takuya staring at her. "You know you don't have to sneek up on me like that," she said eritatedly.

"Sorry about that, but there's some guy who want to talk to you." Takuya told her. Kim grapped the phone and put the reciver to her ear.

"Hello...........Yes I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim...............Oh. I see. Ok thank you........Kay. Bye," Kim press the "Off" botton on the phone and slumped down to the floor. Takuya stared at her with a worried look. "Hey Kim. What's wrong? Did that guy say something to upsit you?" Kim slightly nodded. It looked liked tears were forming in her eyes. "What he say?"

"You know how I told you may parents were out on an archeolical dig, being archeoulogists and all?" Takuya nodded. "Well. The man on the other line was a police offecer." Kim tried to hold in the tear and was failling measeralbly. "My parents n-nev-never..." At that moment, Kim brust into tears. The tears just kept coming. Takuya did want he could do, he just held his cousin in his arms and let her cry on his red T.

"It's ok Kim. It's going to be ok. I promise."

**_End_**

Digi harpy: Well I bet you guys never saw that coming. I'm so sorry about the late posting on the last chapter. I'm in middle school and we are having way to much tests!. Any how, for those of you who enjoyed my Fic here my special thanks to you all. BLUPERS!

Scene: After the kids get out of the movies.

Takuya: Agh. Zoe did you have to pick such a horreble movie!

Kim: For once I agee with him! That thing made 'The Texa Chain Saw Macicer' and 'Darkness Falls' look like PG movies!!

Zoe: How was I supposed to know that they changed the Vampire hill movie for Barny!?

JP: I don't know why you guys are complaining, I liked it.

Everyone else: O.0

Scene: Where Zoe find Takuya in the graveyard

Zoe:Looking for Takuya. (Trips on something) ugh, what did I just trip over? (Looks at it) Hey. That's Takuya's shoe. (Tries to pick it up) Come on. Why is this thing even heavy! Does Takuya put all the food he eats in here? (Notice it's attached to something0 Oh a body. A body! AGHHHHHH! (Runs into a three)

Takuya: (Gets off floor) Is it lunch time yet.

Scene: Zoe and Kim are searching upstairs for Takuya

Kim: How typical of a guy to send the girls upstairs.

Zoe: I know what you mean.

Kim: I feel like I'm in a horror film.

Zoe: Which one?

Kim: The Usher music video of "My Cofession"

Scene: Where Tommy opens the door to find the girls.

Girl: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tommy: (slowly turns door knop. Opens the to and.....) O.0

Girl: (Singing the lyrics to Leave (get out) by Jojo)

Takuya: (In a corner hugging himself reapiting) The horror. The horror.

Scene: Where Sabrina nocks Takuya out with a rock(which was not shown, or in this case written)

Takuya: (Stands guard)

Sabrina: (Trows a rock at Takuya)

Rock: (hit Takuy in the eye)

Take two

Takuya: (Standing guard)

Rock: (Trown and hit Takuya in th leg)

Takuya: D#M17!!

Take three

Takuya: (stands guard)

Rock: (Trown at Takuya. Hits him in the face)

Takuya: Mother !&#$$r

Take Four

Takuya: (Erritatedly guarding a door and cussing under his breath)

Rock: (Trown by Sabrina again and hits Takuya in the......)

Takuya: F()#$!! My F#$$# Balls!!! (Kneels down in pain)

Sabrina: Aww srew it (Wakes over to Takuya and drops a heavy rock on his head and goes in house)

DH: Ok. I'm done I hoped you like this story and I hope you would read and review my other stories. Thanky for waiting and a special thanks to those who reviewed:

Dragi

takuya

CourageousFlame

Krazy4Robin

young.but.not.hopeless

neko-Kyo

Gohan-Chan

PROVIEW

Endermon

Famira Damaris

RFR-TnL

Zoleth

paccificgirl

The Sacred Heart

dbzgtfan2004

You guys waited patiently for this and you got the last cahpter. Tell me your thoughts on it and I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and don't miss my onther fanfic, Exchange Student, Dark Spirit, and Anime Movie. Pluse my upcoming horror, LEAVE ME ALONE and Vampire Takuya 2. Alright, GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
